The Pain Within
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Wee/Teenchester story.  What happens when all three Winchesters are stricken with something unforseen?  Will the family survive intact?  Limp Sam story with sick Dean and John also.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pain Within**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable in this story. Nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note: **In this story, Sam is ten and Dean is fourteen.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Sitting in the back booth of Peggy Sue's Roadside Diner in Huntsville, Alabama, John sighed as he thought about the long trip ahead of him yet. His boys were already at each other's throats because of having spent two long days cooped up in the car and they still had another couple hundred or so miles to go before arriving at their next hunt. Needing a break from all the bickering that had been going on between his boys, John had decided to make a pit stop at the eatery, hoping a full stomach would be enough to put an end to all the squabbling…but apparently, it just wasn't to be.

"Ow Sammy, stop it or I'm going to pound your face into the table." Dean growled as he reached down under the table to rub the sore spot on his shin where Sam had just kicked him.

"What, I didn't do anything," Sam intoned as he threw his hands up into the air in a feigned look of innocence.

"Boys, unless you want me to take off my belt and tan your behinds right here in front of everybody, you better stop picking at each other right now. Am I understood?" John asked heatedly, as he glared at his belligerent sons. He knew things would only escalate if he didn't put a stop to it now while he had the chance.

"Yes Sir," Dean and Sam responded in unity, knowing their father meant every word he had said by the tone of his voice. It didn't stop Sam from sticking his tongue out as his brother however, which in turn, earned him a mild slap to the head from his father who sat beside him.

"Serves you right, brat." Dean snickered with a laugh at the stunned look on his baby brother's face as Sammy rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not a brat," Sam snarled, throwing his hand forward in an attempt tp smack the smug look off of his brother's face.

"Damn it, I've had about enough of this sh…," John's voiced trailed off as he watched the waitress finally approaching with their order. He couldn't help but think the waitress had just saved his boys from a very painful lesson to their derrieres. Forcing a smile as the waitress placed their orders in front of them, John prayed that they could at least eat their meal in peace, but somehow, he doubted he could be that lucky.

"Hey Sammy, pass me the ketchup," Dean voiced as he took the bun off of the top of his burger which was laden with extra onions."

"Get it yourself, jerk." Sam retorted as he picked up his burger and placed a slice of tomato and some lettuce on it before biting into it. "Ew, Dad, they didn't cook this one good enough," Sam complained upon seeing the meat inside was still somewhat rare.

"Stop whining bitch and just eat it. It ain't going to hurt you," Dean groused as he reached out to grab the condiment bottle and poured a liberal amount on his plate for his French fries before putting some on his burger also while Sam sent him a heated glare.

"_God help me to keep from throttling my own children." _John thought as he took a big bite of his own burger, noting that his meat hadn't been thoroughly cooked either since the burger was still pinkish inside. "Oh well, better undercooked than burnt," he murmured as he raised the burger to his mouth once again. There was no sense in wasting food when they didn't have a whole lot of money to spare until he could hustle some pool or cards.

Breathing a sigh of relief as his boys indeed stopped their quarreling long enough to eat their dinner, John hoped that truce would continue until he could at least find a place for them to stop for the night. At least then, his boys would be within his reach if he needed to apply a firm hand to their behinds to make them listen. Sure, he knew Dean was too old to be spanked, but with the way he was acting right now, the fourteen year old was asking for it.

Once they had all finished their meals, John paid the tab as his boys made their way outside and over to the sleek black Impala. Exiting the diner himself only moments later, he groaned upon seeing the two of them already shoving each other. No way was he allowing them inside the vehicle until he had them work off some of that excess energy. Spotting a park across the road, he grinned as the perfect idea slipped into his mind. Walking over to his children, he wrapped an arm around their shoulders. "Ya know, you boys have been a proverbial pain in my ass for the last few hours and I think it's time you two learned a lesson."

"But Dad, I didn't…" Sammy started to whine, but then clamped his mouth shut instead upon seeing the look of consternation in his father's eyes.

"What kind of, uh, lesson were you talking about Sir?" Dean inquired as he backed up just a little, making sure to keep his backside out of his old man's reach.

"The exhausting kind," John answered bluntly as he nodded his head towards the park across the road. "I want you and your brother to do twenty laps around the perimeter of the park. Maybe by then, the two of you will be too exhausted to start your bullshit once again."

"Yes Sir," both boys groaned in unison before making their way across the road. They knew they had gotten off lucky with just the run.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Driving down the highway a few hours later, John felt it was time to stop for the night when he glanced into the backseat to see his youngest struggling to stay awake. Sam had been more exhausted than Dean after the run earlier and he felt a little guilty for making the ten year old do as many laps as his older brother, He definitely hadn't been fair with his punishment.

"Hey Tiger, what do you say we stop soon and get a room for the night?" John asked as he noticed Sam staring back at him through the rearview mirror.

"Okay, I guess," Sam mumbled as he wrapped an arm around his stomach which had been bothering him for the last ten minutes or so.

"Sammy, you feeling alright son?" John questioned in concern at the slightly pained look he saw on his baby boy's face.

"Yes Sir, my stomach hurts is all." Sam answered, a sharp pain shooting through his stomach just before a sound of flatulence rumbled through the car, an odiferous smell following shortly afterwards.

"Damn kiddo, you smell like shit," Dean declared obnoxiously, waving his hand in front of his face to chase away the smell. "No wonder your stomach was hurting."

"That's enough Dean, leave him alone," John growled upon seeing the mortified look upon his youngest child's face in the rearview mirror. Sam was obviously embarrassed by what had happened.

"Why are you getting onto me? It's not my fault Sam decided to _cut the cheese_," Dean groused, a wry grin crossing his face at the humorous remark.

"DEAN." John warned, ready to pull the car over to the side of the road to take the teen in hand.

"Jeez Dad don't get your boxers into a wad. I was only trying to have a little fun," Dean complained as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His Dad was such a nerd.

"Yeah, well I don't like it, not when it's at your brother's expense." John voiced sternly.

"Yeah, guess I didn't think about that," Dean said as he turned around from his shotgun position in the front seat to face his sibling in the backseat. "I'm sorry kiddo, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Whatever," Sam whispered just before emitting a big yawn. All he wanted to do was climb into a nice warm bed, forget about what just happened and go to sleep. He wasn't feeling all that great and figured a good night of sleep would help whatever was bothering him.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Exiting the highway approximately twenty minutes later after having spotted a sign advertising a Days Inn, John pulled up to the registration office and left the car running while he went inside to check them in. He knew Sam couldn't handle going much further with the way his child had been softly moaning over the past few minutes and he wanted to get him situated in a nice clean room as soon as possible instead of their usual crappy ones. And if truth be told, he was starting to feel a little off himself.

Obtaining the keys to their room, he went back out to the Impala and drove it around back to room 145 and parked directly in front of the door. Tossing the keys to Dean, he said, "Get your brother inside while I get our things."

"Yes Sir," Dean replied, snatching the keys out of the air before throwing open the door and climbing out of the muscle car. Opening his brother's door, he said, "Let's go, princess."

"M'not a princess, jerk" Sam grumbled as he wearily climbed from the car.

"Sure you are, bitch" Dean retorted as he wrapped a supportive arm around Sam and led him over to the door where he quickly unlocked it before pushing it open and naturally escorting Sam over to bed furthest from the door. Throwing back the blanket and top sheet, he urged his brother to lay down and then pulled off Sam's shoes, before removing the kids jeans also.

"Get some sleep Tiger," he encouraged, ruffling his baby brother's hair with affection as he stood and pulled the blankets over his slumbering sibling.

"He doing okay?" John asked, depositing their duffle bags just beside the door as he entered the room.

"Yeah, he's just tired," Dean answered, amazed at how quickly the kid had fallen asleep.

"Okay, then go on ahead and get your shower while I put down the salt line," John ordered his oldest as he pulled the canister from the small weapons bag he had carried inside.

Walking over to his duffle and bending down to get his sleep pants so he could do as instructed, Dean groaned when his stomach cramped up from the movement.

"Dean?"

"I'm okay Dad," Dean stated before quickly making his way to the bathroom to relieve the pressure building up inside of him. _"Damn, must have been something we ate at the diner,"_ he thought as he stripped down to climb in the shower. Now, he really felt bad about picking on his baby brother. Showering quickly so that he wouldn't use up all of the hot water, he dried himself off and then exited the bathroom so his father could bathe also.

Sitting on the edge of the bed to check on his brother after he heard the shower start up again, Dean was concerned to see the slight sheen of perspiration covering Sammy's skin and hoped the boy wasn't coming down with something. Lifting the covers, he crawled in beside his baby brother and pulled Sam close just in case the kid became feverish throughout the night. He'd know right away if Sammy needed him.

**TBC **_**So what's the verdict? Should I delete this one or do you want to read more?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pain Within Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Wow, I was totally blown away by the reception to this story. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know you enjoyed the first chapter and wanted to read more!

**Previously: **_Lifting the covers, Dean crawled in beside his baby brother and pulled Sam close just in case the kid became feverish throughout the night so that he'd know right away if Sammy needed him._

Later that night, Dean was suddenly awoken by the force of Sammy pushing his arm away and bolting from the bed, the horrible sound of retching following the kid as he rushed towards the bathroom.

"Sammy?" He called out anxiously as he pushed the covers off of his legs and quickly made his way into the small restroom only to witness his younger sibling hugging the ceramic commode as vomit spewed forth from his mouth. Kneeling beside the ten year old, he started rubbing soothing circles into the boy's back, even as his own stomach began to churn.

"Arrrgh, it hurts De," Sam croaked, tears falling from his eyes as another wave of nausea assailed him causing his stomach to cramp unmercifully.

"Shhh, I know it does kiddo, just get it all out and you'll feel better," Dean soothed as he continued to try and comfort his baby brother the only way he could.

"Here Dean, put this on the nape of his neck," John stated as he handed over a cool washcloth that he had wrung the water out of after soaking it in the sink.

"Thanks Dad," Dean voiced appreciatively, one hand cradling his tender stomach as he used the other hand to mop Sam's brow with the cool washcloth

"Hey Ace, are you feeling okay?" John asked his oldest with concern upon noticing the way that Dean was holding his stomach.

"Yes Sir, I'm fine," Dean answered automatically. Winchesters never admitted to feeling sick, it just wasn't the Winchester way.

"What about you Sammy? You feel like going back to bed now?" John inquired after the bout of nausea had finally subsided. He knew Sam was exhausted from the heaving by the way he cradled hid head in his arms which were resting on the commode seat.

"Yeah," Sam answered weakly, struggling to push himself to his feet only to whimper as his knees gave way on him.

"S'okay Tiger, I've got you," John informed his youngest as he pulled Sammy up into his arms and carried him back to the bed. Placing him tenderly on the soft mattress, John covered him with the blanket and then reached up to palm his forehead. "You feel like you might have a slight fever Munchkin."

"I'll be alri…" Sam started to say before his face turned a deathly shade of green when the nauseas hit full force once again.

Knowing exactly what was about to happen, John grabbed the trashcan and placed it under Sammy's mouth just in time to keep him from puking all over the bed. Supporting Sam while he puked, John looked at his oldest and said, "Dean, get the first aid kit out of my duffle bag."

"Yes Sir," Dean voiced as he walked to the foot of the bed and rooted through his father's things until he found the small rectangular box with the red cross painted on top. Handing it over to his father, his eyes grew huge upon seeing the medicine that John pulled out after opening it. _"Sammy's not going to like that," _thought Dean as he saw the suppository package his dad had removed from the box.

Waiting until the vomiting and dry heaves had passed, John helped Sammy to lay down once again. "Sammy, I'm going to give you something to help stop the vomiting," John told his son as he grasped the hem of Sam's boxers are started to pull them down.

"NO DADDY," Sam immediately cried, trying to keep his boxers up as he realized what his father planned to do.

"Sorry Tiger, but it has to be done," John intoned sternly.

"Please Daddy, I don't like that medicine. I'll be okay," Sammy pleaded, but to no avail as his bottom was finally bared by his father's unrelenting hands.

"Shhh, it'll be over in just a minute," John cooed as he carded a calloused hand through Sam's chestnut colored hair before removing the foil wrapping from the bullet shaped suppository. He knew with the way that his baby boy was vomiting, Sam chanced becoming dehydrated, which would make things worse and necessitate a trip to the hospital.

"Dean, I need you to help me roll Sammy on his right side," John stated as he looked at his eldest child to relegate an unspoken message to keep Sammy calm while he administered the dreaded medicine.

Understanding what was required of him, Dean sat beside his brother and gently rolled him onto his side, making sure to bend Sammy's knees up towards his chest as he began to talk. "You know Tiger, maybe after you're feeling better, we can talk Dad into taking us out for an ice cream sundae, would you like that?"

"No," Sammy whimpered, the tears beginning to fall as he felt his dad gently but firmly push the suppository into this rectum with the pointed end first, John making sure to push it in far enough so that it didn't slip out.

"All done kiddo," John explained as he tossed the wrapping in the trash, before making his way to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it kiddo?" Dean queried, wincing as a painful cramp cut through his stomach like a hot knife through butter.

"It was too," Sam sniveled through a yawn as he pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and forget what just happened.

"S'okay Sammy, go to sleep," Dean whispered before pushing himself from the bed and bolting for the bathroom himself, unable to hold back what was about to hit.

"What the hell?" John voiced in surprise as Dean brushed past him like a bullet and lowered his boxers to sit on the commode.

"Sorry Dad, but I really gotta go," Dean moaned, just before an odoriferous sound and smell permeated the air.

"Shit Dean, did you have to do that while I was in here?" John lamented as he held his nose shut from the horrid smell and walked out the door making, sure to close it behind him.

"Please, don't say shit Dad," Dean called out as another round of diarrhea exploded loudly into the bowl. Damn, but his stomach was hurting.

Tugging his hand through his hair as he checked on Sammy once more, John knew there was no way they could continue on the hunt he had promised to undertake for Bobby. Both of his boys were sick, and he was feeling pretty bad himself. Picking up his cell phone, he was about to place a call to the grizzled hunter when he, himself, was hit with some pretty vicious stomach cramps.

"Oh hell," he gasped, as he nearly doubled over from the pain assaulting his guts, "this is so not good." Sitting down on the edge of the bed closest to the door, he broke out in a cold sweat as he fought the urge to relieve himself since Dean was still in the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he began to rock back and forth in a desperate attempt to quell the pain. Just when he thought he would have to make a quick trip out to the woods to relieve himself, he heard the sound of the commode flushing.

"About damn time," he muttered as the door opened and his oldest walked out of the bathroom. He barely let Dean pass through the door before brushing by him and hurrying into the lavatory himself. Shucking his jeans and boxers as quickly as possible, he immediately sat down and let nature take its course. As he sat, he wondered just what in the hell was making the three of them so sick. Of course, with the life they lived, they probably managed to contract a stomach virus from one of the many people they came in contact with knowing Winchester luck.

Walking out the bathroom approximately ten minutes later, John wasn't surprised to find both his boys fast asleep in the same bed, Dean's arm thrown protectively over his sibling. They had been through quite a lot in the past hour or so and he hoped they could sleep through the rest of the night peacefully. Picking his phone up off the bed, he decided now would be a good time to make that call to Bobby.

Striding over to the door as quietly as possible, John eased it open and then stepped over the salt line, making sure not to disturb it. Once outside, he pushed the door most of the way shut, leaving just a small crack where he could look in to see his boys and where he would also be able to hear if his boys needed him. Leaning against the wall, he accessed his speed dial and pushed the number that would connect him to Bobby and then waited for the hunter to pick up. He didn't have long to wait as Bobby's voice came over the line just moments later.

"_Winchester, you better have a damned good reason for calling me this late at night, ya idjit."_

Sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to wake you," John apologized with a somber sigh.

"_John, what is it, is something wrong?"_

"Yeah, I'm calling to tell you that you need to call Caleb or one of the others to take over the hunt for me," John replied wearily. "Both of my boys are sick, and to tell the truth, I'm feeling like crap myself."

"_That doesn't sound good. Tell me where you are and I'll see what I can do to help."_

"Thanks for the offer Bobby, but we'll be okay. We just need a few days to get over this stomach virus or whatever the hell it is," John stated as he rubbed his hand across his weary eyes.

"_Damn it John, stop being so stubborn and let me help. I love those boys too, ya know."_

"I know you do, Bobby. I just…"

"_Just nothing, now give me the damn coordinates or I'll fill your ass with buckshot next time I see ya."_

Feeling too bad to argue with the man any further, John finally relented and gave Bobby the coordinates to his location.

"_I'll get there as soon as I can. Just try to take care of the boys and yourself until I can get there."_

"Will do Bobby, and thanks." John mumbled before hanging up the phone. He really needed to get back to bed himself.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pain Within Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously**_**: **__"Will do Bobby, and thanks." John mumbled, grateful that the hunter was coming to help, before hanging up the phone. He really needed to get back to bed himself._

Waking up early the next morning to the extremely uncomfortable feeling of his gut clenching painfully, John curled himself into a fetal position as he tried to control the cramps that were shooting through his stomach. He couldn't remember ever having felt so sick before. "Sonuva…" He whispered as a particularly sharp pain hit, just before his attention was drawn to the other bed in the small motel room by the sound of his youngest son whimpering.

"Sammy, you okay Sport?" John inquired, pushing the blanket off of himself and struggling to his feet.

"Hur's Daddy," Sam replied, tears spilling from his eyes as he sat up in bed and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"What hurts, Tiger?" John asked, sucking in a lungful of air in an attempt to keep himself upright from the weakness that assaulted him as he shuffled over to the other bed.

"My stomach," Sam answered, nearly folding himself in half as wave after wave of pain attacked the tender area.

Finally making it to his youngest child's side, John sat on the side of the bed and began to rub Sammy's back trying to offer what little comfort he could. He Dean was better at it, but then his oldest was in the bathroom dealing with problems of his own which was obvious by the moaning and splashing sounds coming from the small lavatory. "I know it hurts Champ, but we don't have anything for stomach cramps in the first aid kit," John told his youngest, cursing himself for not having restocked it with some kind of anti diarrhea medication. At least Pepto Bismol would have helped somewhat with the cramps.

"Daddy, I really need to go," Sam suddenly stated, his eyes growing huge upon realizing he didn't have the strength to climb from the bed and make it there on his own.

"Shit," John gasped, reaching for his youngest while hollering for Dean to hurry up and finish. Pushing himself beyond his endurance, John lifted Sam into his arms and carried him to the bathroom door just as Dean flung it open, the teen's pants still around his ankles.

"What the hell, Dad?" Dean questioned angrily as he flung open the door, upset at being interrupted while he was taking care of 'business.' His anger dissipated instantly upon seeing upon seeing his father carrying his baby brother. Reaching down to pull up his jeans, he winced in sympathy for the kid, knowing exactly how his sibling felt.

Entering the bathroom quickly and standing his ten year old child beside the commode, John quickly pulled down Sammy's boxers and helped him to sit down on the toilet just before his backside let lose. _"Whew, just in time," _he thought, as he heard Sammy's bowels let go with a vengeance. Supporting his weakened son, he waited for Sam to finish and then wiped his baby boy's bottom before carrying him back to the bed and laying him down gently.

"So-sorry Daddy," Sam apologized, embarrassed at having put his father through such an awkward moment.

"There's nothing to apologize for son," John intoned softly as he pulled the blanket up over Sam and tucked it in around him. The kid couldn't help that he was so sick.

"Dad, maybe we should take Sammy to the hospital," Dean voiced with concern, sipping on a Sprite that had been purchased the night before, hoping that it would settle his stomach some. "He's really sick,"

Sighing loudly as he tugged his hands through his hair, John debated with himself about what he should do. Hopefully, it was just a twenty four hour bug that they were all struggling with and the symptoms would pass soon, but what if…he didn't have time to finish the thought as he heard a knock upon the door.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Sitting in the back of the cab as the driver made his way towards the Days Inn, Bobby thrummed his fingers on the seat with nervousness as he thought about the Winchesters. From the way John sounded last night, they were all rather sick and it scared the crap out of him to think how unprotected they were if something supernatural in nature should come calling, Yeah, maybe he was overreacting, but he knew damn well how evil seemed to naturally gravitate towards the small family and he couldn't help but worry with them being unable to protect themselves. That fact alone was enough of a reason for him to buy a plane ticket so he could get to the family as fast as possible.

Finally reaching their destination, Bobby quickly paid the cab fare and then exited the vehicle, not bothering to thank the driver in his rush to get to the family he considered his own. Searching through the room numbers until he found room 145 on the backside of the building, he loudly knocked on the door

"John, it's Bobby," he called out, not wanting to end up face to face with one of John's guns. Listening for sounds coming from inside, he soon heard muffled a muffled voice and then the sound of feet shuffling up to the door which prompted him to step back so he could clearly ne seen from the small peephole in the door.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Grasping the shotgun from his duffle bag at the foot of his bed at the sound of the knock, John told Dean to get in a position where he could protect Sammy and then started towards the door to see who was on the other side. Hearing Bobby's voice call out as he approached, he relaxed marginally but still kept his gun in position ready to fire if need be. Glancing through the peephole, he took stock of the hunter standing before him to notice that everything seemed okay. Still, he had to make sure Bobby wasn't possessed, especially since none of them were feeling up to par. Pulling open the door slightly with the chain still attached, he muttered "Christo" and then breathed a huge sigh of relief when Bobby didn't react at all.

"It's just me John, you can open the door now" Bobby smirked as he waited for John to remove the chain and open the door fully and allow him entrance.

"Hey Bobby, glad you could make it," John said, standing back as the grizzled hunter entered the room.

"Damn Winchester, you look like you've been run over by a truck," Bobby groused as he saw the dark smudges lining John's eyes and the gaunt look to his face.

"I feel like it too," John retorted as he walked over to one of the chairs in the small room and sat down before his knees gave out on him.

"We all do," Dean voiced weakly as he sat on the edge of Sam's bed. This was one time he didn't mind admitting just how bad he felt.

Bobby's concern skyrocketed as his attention shifted over to Dean and the youngest Winchester lying on the bed. Dean looked like death warmed over and Sam looked worse, if that was even possible. Striding over to the bed so that he could check them both out, he decided to check on Sammy first knowing Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey squirt, you're not looking so good," Bobby voiced in concern as he placed a calloused hand on Sam's forehead and felt the heat radiating there.

"I don't feel so good either, Uncle Bobby," Sam replied honestly, unable to hold back the tears that sprung to his eyes. "My stomach really hur…De, I gotta go bad!" Sam whined, the urge to use the bathroom overwhelming him in his sickened state.

"I've got him Dean," Bobby voiced as he scooped the youngest Winchester up off the bed and rushed him into the bathroom, afraid that Dean would be unable to support the kid's weight. He had just gotten Sam's boxers removed and placed him on the commode when the kid's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets and he raised a palm to cover his mouth.

"Sonuvabitch," Bobby groaned, gasping the small wastebasket in the bathroom and holding it up to Sam's mouth just in time to keep Sammy from puking all over the floor. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid who was loudly sobbing between bouts of vomiting, now that he had it coming out of both ends.

Leaning against the bathroom door to keep from falling, Dean couldn't stop the tears trailing down his face at seeing Sammy in so much distress and being unable to help him when the kid needed him most. Sammy had been his to take care of ever since he carried him out of their house so many years ago and he hated depending on someone else to do it…even if that someone was Bobby. Taking a few deep breaths, he stubbornly pushed himself from the door and unsteadily walked over to sit on the edge of the tub. "Shhh, s'okay kiddo, please don't cry," Dean pleaded as he reached out thumb away his brother's tears.

Allowing Dean to do the comforting until he was sure that Sam was finished, Bobby started to clean the kid up when his eyes caught a sight in the toilet bowl that made his stomach churn in terror, Sam had bloody diarrhea. The kid needed a hospital and he needed it now. Trying to remain as calm as possible, he glanced up at the o=obviously worried older brother.

"Dean, I need you to go get me some clothes for Sammy," Bobby ordered as he hoisted Sam up off of the commode and replaced his boxers while Dean left to do as instructed.

"Bobby, what is it, what's wrong?" John asked worriedly, making his way into the bathroom after hearing the tremor in Bobby's voice. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sam needs to go to the hospital and he needs to go now," Bobby replied sternly, leaving no room for objection as he picked up the youngest Winchester and carried him out of the small bathroom. Placing a nearly unresponsive Sam on the bed, he quickly dressed the preteen in the blue jeans and t-shirt Dean gave him before turning to the other Winchesters.

"Can you two make it out to the Impala by yourselves while I carry Sammy?" Bobby asked, wrapping Sam in one of the blankets on the bed to keep him warm. He was worried the kid could slip into shock from his severely weakened state.

"Don't worry about us, just take care of Sammy," Dean replied, already making his way towards the door. He'd crawl all the way to the car if he had too, just as long as Sammy was taken care of.

Waiting for Dean to get into place once they made it to the Impala, Bobby gently slid Sam into a position beside him where the youngest could lay down with his head resting in Dean's lap and then closed the door. Returning to the motel room, he pulled the door shut and then walked over to where John was starting to climb into the driver's seat.

Forget it Winchester, I'm driving this time," Bobby stated as he held his hand out for the keys.

Dropping the keys into Bobby's hand with a huff, John begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was in no shape to drive. Walking around the front of the car, he climbed into the shotgun position and then spun around where he could keep an eye on his boys. Hearing the sound of the engine rumbling as Bobby keyed the ignition, he hoped with all of his heart that they hadn't waited too long to seek treatment for his youngest.

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pain Within Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **I know some of the scenes from the last chapter were descriptive, but the symptoms are remaining true to what's wrong with the Winchesters. Sorry if it has gotten a little "gross" for you.

**Previously: **_Hearing the sound of the engine rumbling as Bobby keyed the ignition, John hoped with all of his heart that they hadn't waited too long to seek treatment for his youngest._

Arriving at the hospital nearly twenty minutes later, Bobby pulled up to the Emergency entrance and parked the car haphazardly in his need to get the Winchesters seen to. Opening the driver's side door of the sleek black muscle car, he climbed out quickly and rushed through the sliding glass doors that led to the ER. "Hey, I need some help out here," Bobby shouted as he spotted a doctor talking to a couple of men who were dressed in scrubs. Not taking the time to see if they followed, Bobby rushed back outside to where the Impala was parked. Pulling open the back door, he leaned in to relieve Dean of his precious burden.

"I've got him Ace," Bobby informed the oldest of the two Winchester boys when Dean stubbornly kept his arm wrapped around his sibling's shoulder.

Knowing that he was to weak to carry Sammy himself, Dean hissed in a stuttered breath and tentatively removed his arm from around Sam and then wrapped it around his own tender torso since his stomach was really beginning to hurt again. He hated having to depend on others when it was his job to take care of Sammy, but this was one time he had to capitulate.

Sighing in relief as Dean released him, Bobby tugged a nearly unconscious Sam into his arms as the three men met him at the car. Cradling the youngest Winchester to his chest, Bobby nodded his head towards the other two ailing Winchesters. "They'll need some help getting inside too."

Leaning inside to assess the others in the car, Dr. Scott Allen was quite alarmed at just how weak and pale the two males looked. He seriously doubted they would be able to walk into the hospital without a great deal of support. "Jeremy, I think we're going to need a couple of wheelchairs, possibly a gurney," Scott informed one of the orderlies as he wrapped his fingers around the younger male's wrist to find a fairly rapid pulse beating under his fingertips.

"N-no, I can wa-walk," Dean retorted, before doubling over in pain as a sharp cramp cut through his gut like a hot knife through butter. There was nothing more he abhorred than looking weak to others.

"Sorry son, it's doctor's orders," Dr. Allen retorted, worried that his young patient would pass out from the strain walking would cause on his obviously overtaxed body.

"Just let 'em help, Dean," John groaned as he climbed out from the passenger seat of the vehicle, his knees nearly buckling from the strain of standing. Leaning against the car to catch his breath, he nearly snorted when another aide came up to him with another of the cursed contraptions.

"Yeah Dad, like you said…just let them help," Dean smirked, throwing his father's own words back at him upon seeing the stubborn set of his father's face. No way in hell was he going to be the only one wheeled in the ER.

Knowing he couldn't win the argument this time, John grumbled under his breath as he lowered himself into the chair though he secretly happy that he wouldn't have to make the walk inside under his own steam. Sighing as the orderly pushed him through the glass door, he immediately scanned the room for his youngest.

"Sammy?" he queried anxiously upon not seeing him or Bobby anywhere in the open room. "Where the hell is my son?"

"Relax sir, your son was taken into one of the treatment rooms and is being attended to by a doctor," the desk nurse stated, carrying a manila folder, as she walked over to the distraught father to get some information from him while his other son was rolled into a treatment room.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Entering the first treatment room that they come to, Bobby placed Sammy on the bed inside the room and then stepped to the side so that the medical personnel could work on the ailing youngster. Watching as the boy's clothing was stripped off of his limp body, he was amazed at how quick the doctor began barking out orders for an I.V. to be placed in Sam's hand and for someone to call the lab so that some blood could be drawn.

Standing to the side as a young doctor worked on Sammy, Bobby attempted to answer the doctor as he asked questions about Sammy as best he could since he didn't really know all that much about what the Winchesters had done over the previous forty eight hours or so. Knowing that it could be vital to Sam's care, he made a special point of telling the doctor about the bloody diarrhea he had noticed after Sam had used the bathroom.

Chewing his bottom lip as he observed the languid child on the bed during he exam, he knew Sam was becoming weaker by the minute and it scared the hell out of him to the think the ten year old could succumb to his illness. Not only would it destroy John and Dean, but it would rip the heart right out of him also if they were to lose the boy. It would be a devastating lost that none of them could ever recover from.

"Doc, Sammy I going to be alright isn't he?" Bobby asked anxiously as he watched a lab technician draw some blood into a small vial.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question until find out exactly what is wrong with the boy," Dr. John Gordon answered as he continued to assess his patient's vitals. "I can promise you however that I will do everything within my power to make sure he gets the best care possible.

Placing a warming blanket over his patient to ward off shock, the doctor put a call into the lab to let them know he needed the blood tests back STAT. If he was correct in his diagnosis, he had one very sick little boy on his hands with a possibly life threatening complication.

~~SUPERNATURAL~~

Panting breathlessly from the pain in his stomach as they rolled him into a treatment room, the first thing Dean noticed was the absence of his baby brother. He had been sure the doctor would treat them together since Sammy was still so young. "Whoa, where's my brother?" Dean asked as the orderly pushed the wheelchair that he was sitting in up to the small bed.

"He's in the room across the hall. Don't worry, he is being well taken care of," Nurse Lisa answered with a comforting smile as she motioned for Dean to climb up onto the bed.

"Forget it lady, I'm not staying in here for one more second. Take me to my brother's room so I can make sure he's okay," Dean groaned, just before practically curling himself up in a ball as a particularly vicious cramp hit his lower stomach area.

"Hey, where's the bathroom? I gotta go now!"

"Right here," Lisa answered as she pulled a bedpan from the supply closet just as Dr. Allen strolled into the room.

"Oh, hell no," Dean swore in dread as he pushed himself up off the wheelchair in a desperate need to find the restroom. That nurse was crazy in the head if she thought he was going to be subjected to using a bedpan.

"Sorry son, but we're going to need a stool sample," Dr. Allen informed Dean as he pulled the privacy curtain around the cubicle that his patient was now stationed in and guided him onto the inclined bed. "And the sooner you allow us to get it, the quicker you'll be able to see that brother of yours."

"Sonuvabitch," Dean swore loudly, his cheeks flushing a deep crimson red with embarrassment as he agreed and was swiftly stripped of his pants and boxers by soft hands. Raising himself up from the bed with the aid of the doctor, he waited for the confounded metal pan to be placed under his derriere. Lowering his head as he allowed nature to take it's course seconds later, Dean couldn't help but be mortified by the people present while he was doing what should have been private business.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Sitting on the edge of the gurney in the treatment room as he waited for the doctor, John filled out the insurance papers as best he could, silently praying that it would be a few days before the small hospital filed the insurance claim. He had no doubts that Sam was going to be admitted with the shape that his baby was in and he wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to admit him and Dean too. Sighing as he tugged a hand through his dark hair, he wished someone from the medical profession would get their asses in there and tell him how his sons were. The thought had no sooner entered his mind when he saw a middle aged woman walking in with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Good afternoon sir, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Michelle Strickland asked as she pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and placed the chest piece to her patient's broad muscular chest and listened to his heart before taking his pulse.

"Uh, me and my boys, we're kind of having some stomach problems," John answered nervously as he rubbed his sweaty palms along his jeans. "Can you please tell me how my boys are?"

"I'm sorry mister?…."

"John, my name is John"

"I'm sorry John, but I haven't had a chance to speak with the doctors treating your sons," Michelle apologized as she motioned for her patient to lay down so she could prod his stomach. "But I'm sure they are being well taken care of. Now, lets see if we an find out what is causing the stomach distress for you and your family."

"Yeah, okay," John hissed as the doctor pressed down on a particularly sore spot.

Placing her stethoscope on her patients stomach, Michelle grimaced at the hyperactive bowel sounds that were very evident. Obviously, her patient had either contacted a very bad stomach virus, or was suffering the ill effects of food poisoning. "John, I need to ask you a few questions to help me make a firm diagnosis. Can you tell me if you have come into contact with anyone suffering from a stomach virus in the last twenty four hours?"

"No, I don't think so," John replied as he cradled his stomach area.

"What about food? Have you and your children consumed any of the same type of food within the last twenty four to forty eight hours?"

"Yeah, we ate some hamburgers that were a little on the rare side at a small diner in Alabama a day or two ago," John replied, scratching his hand through the five o'clock shadow that encompassed his jaw area.

"_Oh no, I bet I can guess exactly what the problem," _Michelle thought to herself as she wrote down the information in her patient's chart.

"John, I think you and your sons could be suffering from a severe case of E. coli, but we'll have to I'll have to order some blood tests just to be sure," Michelle stated as she grasped her patient's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "And if you'd like, I'll go check on your children for you after I call the lab and the phlebotomist arrives."

"Thanks Doc, I'd appreciate it," John mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried to will away the pain." He really needed to know that his sons were alright.

**TBC _I'm not sure about this chapter, but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway._**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pain Within Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Thanks Doc, I'd appreciate it," John mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried to will away the pain." He really needed to know that his sons were alright._

John felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was awakened by a firm hand shaking his shoulder. "Wha'?" he questioned as he raised a fist to rub at his sore eyes.

"John, I thought you'd like to know that we've got the some of the tests results back on both you and your sons," Dr. Michelle Strickland informed her patient as she held the manila folder with the results in her hand.

"And did it confirm the diagnosis you suspected?" John questioned as he wearily struggled to push himself up.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that it did, especially since it is a particularly nasty strain of bacteria that has attacked your intestines and that of your boys," the doctor answered as she swept a hand through her long blonde hair. She hated delivering bad news, especially when it affected young children.

"But my boys, they're go-going to be alright aren't they?" John asked anxiously, a knot of fear beginning to settle into the pit of his stomach.

"I wish I could answer that question for you John, but they're still running other tests on Sam and I have yet to talk to the doctor who is treating your oldest," Michelle replied with a somber smile. She was a parent herself and knew how worried she would be if she had just found out her children had been diagnosed with severe food poisoning.

"What do you mean they're still running tests on Sam?" John asked, climbing out of the bed onto shaky feet as his adrenaline kicked in. "I've got to go to him."

"I understand you're worried Mr. Henley and you have every right to be, but you'll only be in the doctor's way if you don't stay here," Michelle informed the anguished hunter as she gently pushed him back onto the bed. "I promise, just as soon as Dr. Gordon is finished with young Sam, I will personally escort you to his room myself."

"Please, I just want to see him, see both of my sons actually."

"And you will, just as soon as we can get them into a room. For now, I am going to start you on an I.V. to keep you from becoming any more dehydrated than what you already are," Dr. Strickland cajoled as she accepted the cotton swab from the nurse who had entered the room to help and began to sterilize the area where the I.V. would be placed.

"It better be soon Doc, or I swear I'll tear this hospi…." John's voice trailed off as he heard a loud commotion coming from the treatment room across from his along with a familiar sounding voice, that of his oldest son. Giving the doctor a look that dared her to stop him, John pushed up off the bed and unsteadily walked over towards the door. He had an angst ridden child to take care of.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Allowing the nurse to help him into hospital issued pajamas after the mortifying incident with the bed pan and a cleansing sponge bath afterwards, Dean was beyond anxious to see his baby brother as he'd been away from him for entirely too long. He knew how scared Sammy was of hospitals and couldn't stomach the thought of the kid going through a medical examination without him. Thrumming his fingers impatiently as the nurse checked his vitals once he was dressed in the drab green scrubs, he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Can I go see my brother now?," he queried.

"Sorry sweetie, but you'll have to wait just a little while longer," the nurse replied as she prepared to start the I.V. on the young teenager that the doctor had ordered to re-hydrate him since he had lost a little too much fluid from his bouts of diarrhea.

"No way lady, the Doc said I could see Sammy once I gave that frigging stool sample and I'm damn well going to see my brother," Dean retorted as he swung his legs off of the bed and started walking towards the door with a very unsteady gait. Knowing that he'd get to see Sammy soon was the only reason he had agreed to sacrificing his dignity and using the metal monstrosity.

"Where do you think you are going young man? You get back into that bed right now," Nurse Janet ordered with a raised voice as she wrapped a firm hand around Dean's arm to guide him back to the bed. She couldn't help but wonder why it was that she always ended up with the stubborn patients.

"Make me!" Dean challenged angrily as he pulled his arm away from the nurse and continued along on his way. He just hoped he could find his brother before he collapsed.

"Just what in the hell is going on in here?" Dr. Scott Allen questioned as he came striding back into the room to check on his belligerent patient after hearing the commotion from where he was standing beside the nurse's desk.

"This stubborn young man is determined to go find his brother instead of letting me get him started on the I.V.," Janet answered as she breathed a sigh of relief at the doctor's return. At least now she wouldn't be held responsible if the headstrong young man passed out on her.

"Dean, you need to…."

"Don't tell me what I need to do damn it. You promised me I could see Sammy if I gave you that stool sample and now I am holding you to that promise," Dean yelled with as much force as he could muster as he reached out and braced himself up along the wall with his hand to keep from falling to the floor. Why couldn't they understand that he really needed to be with his brother?

"Doc, you might as well give in. Dean isn't going to relax until you let him see Sammy," John panted breathlessly as he entered the room. He had just about used up the last of his reserves in getting to his eldest and just didn't have the energy in him to put up much more of a fight than that.

Janet, go get me a couple of wheelchairs please before these two hit the floor," Scott intoned as he wrapped a supportive arm around his patient's waist when Dean began to waver even more. If it would help his patient to calm down, then yes, he would allow him to visit with his sibling for a few precious minutes.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Carding his fingers through Sammy's hair as he sat by the sleeping youngster's bedside, Bobby sighed as he thought about everything Sam had just been through. It wasn't enough that the kid was so sick, no, the boy had to be put through the embarrassment of giving not only a stool sample, but a urine one also since the doctor was concerned about his pale skin tone and the swelling of his feet, hands and face, especially when his nose started to bleed suddenly for no seeming reason. And to make matters worse, he had experienced trouble providing the urine sample so was now sporting the dreaded foley catheter. Hell if he'd been through all the crap…no pun intended…that Sammy had been through, he'd probably experience some puffiness too. And bless his young heart, Sam had been a trooper about it all from being stripped naked to giving the required samples. But when the lab technician came in to draw some blood, well, it was basically the straw that broke the camel's back and Sammy had begun to sob.

The sight of tears rolling down Sam's fevered cheeks as he called for his brother and father was more than Bobby's old heart could take. Pulling the crying ten year old into his arms, Bobby cradled the youngest Winchester to his chest and rocked him while whispering words of encouragement as the phlebotomist drew the standard tubes of blood. Once the vampire, _because that's how he viewed the lab technician_, had finished drawing Sam's blood, he continued to rock and soothe the child in his arms until he heard the deep even breaths indicating that Sammy had once again fallen to sleep before placing him back into his bed.

Glancing at the watch on his suntanned wrist, he wondered how things were going between the other two Winchesters. He had heard a commotion going on down the hall just a few moments ago and wondered if it had anything to do with the other two Winchesters. He really hoped he would have heard something from them by now because he didn't want Sammy to wake and not have either his dad or his brother by his side. The thought had no sooner popped into his mind when he heard the door open and looked up to see both John and Dean being escorted into the room by orderlies, both of the hunters sitting in wheelchairs.

"Guess I don't have to ask how you two are feeling," Bobby commented as he scrubbed a hand across his bearded chin. He knew there was absolutely no way either Winchester would have agreed to ride in the contraptions unless they were feeling too weak to do otherwise.

His words however went unheard by Dean who was too focused on his baby brother lying in the bed. Sammy was way too pale for his liking and he cringed upon seeing that Sam was connected to a heart monitor and had an I.V. in both of his hands. Motioning for the orderly to push him over beside the bed where his brother lay, Dean pushed himself up out of the chair and carefully climbed into the bed and pulled his brother close. "I'm here now kiddo and everything is going to be alright," he choked out with a sob as he felt the heat radiating from his sibling's body against his own.

Reaching up discretely to swipe the tears from his eyes, John prayed that Sammy would come through the illness okay because there was no doubt in his mind that losing one son would also cost him the other. Dean's world revolved around his baby brother and it was extremely obvious that he'd be totally lost without the kid.

"He's a fighter John, he'll be okay," Bobby voiced as he placed a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder upon seeing the worried look upon John's face.

"Ye-yeah," John agreed, trying to swallow down the lump that was now lodged in his throat. "Has the doctor said anything more to you about how Sammy's doing?"

"No, only that…" Bobby's voice trailed off as he saw Dr. John Gordon walk into the room. "Doc, this is Sammy's father and his brother," Bobby informed the doctor as he introduced the other two men in the room with him to the medical professional.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances the doctor stated with a somber smile knowing that he was about to deliver some devastating news about their youngest family member.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pain Within Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **"_Nice to meet you both, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances" Dr. John Gordon stated with a somber smile knowing that he was about to deliver some devastating news about their youngest family member._

"Wha-what circumstances?" Dean questioned worriedly, knowing the news couldn't be good from the dismal look on the doctor's face.

"I'm sorry to say that young Sam has developed a serious complication from his bout of infection with the food poisoning," the doctor replied succinctly knowing that Sam's family deserved to know just how bad his condition was.

"What kind of complication are we talking about here Doc? I mean, it's something you can treat with medication isn't it?" John asked hopefully, a little afraid to hear what the doctor might say.

"Sam has developed what is known as HUS or Hemolytic Uremic Syndrome, which is basically a disease that destroys the red blood cells in the body. It's a condition that develops in young children that have experienced severe cases of diarrhea caused by specific strains of E. coli and can cause acute renal failure if not caught in time," Dr. Gordon answered, making sure to put his explanation in terms that the people before him could understand. "And to answer your second question, yes, we can treat the disease with different types of medical procedures. But with the severity of the condition, there is still a chance that Sam could succumb to the illness, especially since he is so weak right now from all the vomiting and diarrhea."

Of course, the doctor knew that Sam could also develop other complications such as high blood pressure, chronic kidney failure, heart problems, stroke and coma as well, but he didn't want to put too much stress on his young patient's family members seeing as how they were still very ill themselves.

"Hey Doc, I don't understand. Why is it that Sammy acquired the HUS infection when neither Dad or I did?" Dean asked with trepidation, desperately needing to know why his baby brother was now suffering from a life threatening condition.

"The most likely reason is because of your brother's age Dean. HUS is commonly known to affect children ten years of age and younger because their immune systems are still somewhat immature and weaker than those of us who are older," Dr. Gordon answered the anxious teen. "In Sam's case, once the E coli toxins entered his circulation system via the gastrointestinal tract, they localized in his kidneys thereby inhibiting protein synthesis, which in turn, eventually caused damage to his red blood cells and brought on the condition."

"So what can you do to help prevent pr stop the cell damage from occurring?" Bobby asked the medical professional. "I mean you mentioned something about different types of treatments that you could use to help the kid.

"Yes I did. With the father's permission, my plan is to start Sam on a transfusion of red blood cells delivered through an intravenous tube as soon as possible to help combat the disease. We could try a platelet transfusion also, but I would rather not since it sometimes causes the patient to become worse instead of better." Dr. Gordon informed the hunter.

"What if the red blood cell transfusion doesn't work Doc, then what?" John asked, gasping as another sharp pain shot through his stomach. He needed all the details if he was going to make an informed decision about Sammy's treatment

"In a worst case scenario, we would have to do several dialysis treatments to take over the kidneys' job of filtering excess fluid and wastes from Sam's body, that is, as long as his body can handle the stress of the treatments," Dr. Gordon replied, noting the father's condition and that that of his son's seemed to be getting weaker with each minute that passed by. He hoped they would try to get some rest soon and made a mental note to himself to have a couple of beds moved into the room knowing the three men before him would refuse to leave their youngest.

Tuning out the conversation as he once again focused his attention on Sammy while his father and the others talked, Dean couldn't help but be alarmed by the sight of his baby brother as he gazed at him with a critical eye. Sam's face, hands and feet were swollen to the point where they looked painful and his brother now exhibited some slight bruising around his mouth and a few other areas. Visibly shuddering at the thought that Sammy could be in extreme pain, Dean carefully reached down and grasped his sibling's hand, being careful not to disturb the I.V. attached to it.

"S'gonna be okay Tiger, just you wait and see," Dean whispered, palming Sammy's fever warmed cheek as his brother lay reclined against his chest. He was glad that Sam was getting some rest knowing it was probably one of the best things for him right now.

Swiping a calloused hand across his face as he stood at the foot of Sam's bed while conversing with the doctor, John reached out to rub the tight skin on his baby's feet and flinched at the way his child's skin discolored from the mere touch. Doc, why…."

"It is a result of the kidney failure Sam is suffering from," Dr. Gordon answered knowing exactly what John was trying to ask. "With the decreased output of urine, Sam's kidneys are having to work harder to remove the wastes and extra fluids from the blood. His body's inability to rid itself of the excess waste and fluids is what is causing his body to swell like it is."

"Doc, how long before we know whether or not Sam is going to respond to this treatment you plan to put him on?" Bobby asked, wanting as much information as possible.

"Usually, it takes about two weeks for children to show signs of improvement where HUS is concerned, but we'll be doing daily blood tests to get a complete blood count on Sam's red blood cells and platelet numbers. Once those numbers start increasing along with urine output, it will be a significant sign that Sam has turned the corner in his recovery," Dr. Gordon answered the grizzled hunter. "Now, unless you gentlemen have any more questions, I need to go check on a few other patients of mine."

"No, I think we're good," John replied before another sharp spasm shot through his abdomen. "On second thought, where's the damn bathroom?"

"Through that door over there," the physician replied with a note of sympathy in his voice as he pointed to the door on the far left before walking out the door to give the family some privacy.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting quietly a few hours later as he and Bobby watched over the sleeping brothers, John hung his head as he thought about the past few days and how it was one of his decisions that had inadvertently put his family at risk. If he had only chosen to send the hamburgers back or eaten elsewhere, his youngest wouldn't be fighting for his life right now and Dean wouldn't be going through a lot of severe of pain himself.

"John, you can't blame yourself for this. You had no way of knowing what would happen," Bobby iterated knowing exactly what was going through his friend's mind.

"You're wrong Bobby, this is all my fault. Sammy complained about his hamburger not being cooked well enough and I didn't listen to the kid, as usual. I made him eat the damn thing instead of sending it back." John rebutted, tugging his fingers through his dark hair as he gazed at his youngest with a sorrowful expression.

"Answer me one thing before you continue with this guilt complex you've got going on. Is this the first time you and the boys have eaten hamburgers that weren't cooked all the way through?" Bobby questioned of the guilt filled man.

"No, of course not," John replied in defeat. "But…"

"But nothing. There was no reason to assume this time would have be any different from those times ya chucklehead. So quit blaming yourself for something you couldn't have foreseen." Bobby interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," John voiced through a yawn as illness and exhaustion overtook him.

"Of course I am. Now get your ass in that bed they brought in for ya and get some rest yourself," Bobby ordered, ready to wrestle the eldest Winchester into the bed if he had to.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," John murmured as he gingerly stood and made his way over to the portable gurney. He knew Bobby would wake him up if there was any change or his boys needed him. Climbing onto the bed, he stretched out as best he could and quickly faded off to sleep in the hope that his boys would soon be well once again.

**TBC Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than I already have.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pain Within Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone has a wonderful Halloween.

**~~~~Supernatural~~~~**

**Previously: **_Climbing onto the bed, John stretched out as best he could and quickly faded off to sleep in the hope that his boys would soon be well once again._

Arriving at the hospital early the next morning, Doctor John Gordon strolled down the long sterile hallway in an urgent need to see how his young patient with the E. coli food poisoning was faring. He didn't know why, but the kid had grasped a special place in his heart for some reason and he had worried about the youngster all night long instead of getting some much needed sleep. He had thought his heart had become hardened over the years to his patients' suffering, but his ten year old was proving him to be wrong on that account. Arriving at the door where the family of three and their friend resided, the doctor took a deep breath to steel his nerves, preparing for the worst, yet hoping for the best. Grasping the door knob, he gave it a quick turn and then thrust the door open, plastering a smile on his face as he walked into the room. "Good morning! How are all of you feeling this morning?'

"Honestly, we've been better Doc." John answered, glancing up with a weary look in his eyes and a somber tone in his voice, answering for him and his sons.

"Yeah, I can see that," Doctor Gordon replied, while noticing the empty bed that was across from Sam's. "Where's Dean?"

"He's in the…" John's voice trailed off as the sound of painful retching could be heard coming from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Oh," the doctor replied with a wince of sympathy for the young man who sounded like he was puking his guts up at the moment. Pushing the nurse call button on the side of Sam's bed, he waited for the nurse to speak up.

"Yes, can I help you?" the female voice inquired as it came through the small speaker.

"Janet, this is John. Please bring me a Phenegran suppository to the room for one of our young patients?" the doctor answered.

"Dean's not gonna like that," John informed the doctor as he tugged his fingers through his disheveled hair. The last time had tried to administer a suppository to his oldest, Dean had went ballistic on him, refusing to suffer the indignity, even if it meant throwing up all night long.

"Not like what?" Dean asked, swiping a pajama clad shoulder across his mouth as he exited the small restroom while his other hand gently cradled his hurting stomach area.

"I'm going to give you something to help stop the nausea," Dr. Gordon answered as Janice walked into the room carrying the dreaded bullet shaped suppository and handed it over to the doctor.

"Oh, hell no. You are not putting that thing up my ass," Dean growled as he backed away from the doctor, his knees growing weak from the exertion of having been out of the bed for too long.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you can't take any medicine orally with the way you were just throwing up," the doctor apologized as he started towards the nervous teen, the nurse standing at his side, ready to help if needed.

"De, wha' s wrong?" Sam slurred, responding to the distress he heard in his brother's voice as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Nothing Tiger, Dean is going to be just fine," John voiced, carding his finger's through Sam's hair to calm his baby boy while giving Dean a stern look to take the medication or else suffer the consequences.

"But I heard…"

"Dad's right Sammy. You can relax little brother, I'm fine." Dean retorted, glaring at the doctor as the man helped him to climb into his own bed.

"'Kay," Sam whispered, his eyes rolling around in his head as he tried to stay awake. He couldn't understand why he was still so tired.

Motioning for Dean to roll over on his left side, Dr. Gordon pulled on a pair of sterile gloves and then tugged down the back of Dean's hospital issued pale blue pajamas while glancing over to his other young patient at the same time. It concerned him to see the boy so lethargic even after a night of sleep. Returning his attention to Dean, he quickly inserted the suppository and then waited the required minute to make sure it didn't slip back out. "That should go to work in just a few minutes, he told Dean as the teen tugged his pajama bottoms back up.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean gritted out through clenched teeth, while white-knuckling the sheets to keep from striking out at the doctor with his fists. It wasn't the doctor's fault he was suffering from a severe case of nausea.

Grinning as he patted the teen's thigh with his hand, Dr. John Gordon then turned his attention to his other young patient. Walking over to Sam's bedside, he bent down to check the drainage bag attached to Sam's catheter and was extremely dismayed to find that the youngster had a noticeable decrease in urine output. Sighing audibly as he noticed the smoky color of it, he knew that Sam was most definitely entering the stages of acute renal failure and that the child would require more than just the transfusion of red blood cells to combat the effects that the E. coli poisoning was having on his body.

"What is it Doc, what's wrong with my son?" John asked, sensing that something was incredibly wrong by the doctor's tense posture as he stood up and walked to the head of the bed to check Sam's vitals.

"I'm sorry to say that Sam isn't responding to treatment the way that I had hoped. His urine output is decreasing, as is the swelling in his extremities. I'm afraid if we don't act now, Sam could suffer permanent damage to his kidneys," Dr. Gordon answered precisely.

"Wh-what do you need to do?" John asked, fearing the answer to the question.

"I want to start Sam on Hemodialysis right away. It could be the only chance to save his kidney's," the doctor replied, placing a hand on the anguished father's shoulder for support.

"Hemodialysis, what's that?" Dean asked, scooting off the hospital gurney and walking over to his baby brother's bedside.

"It's a process where an arteriovenous fistula, or specialized tube, will be surgically placed into Sam's arm to join an artery and a vein together. After access has been established with this fistula, Sam will be connected to a large hemodialysis machine which will drain his blood and bathe it in a special dialysate solution to help remove the waste substances and fluid that have built up in his body. Once the removal is done, the machine returns the blood into Sam's bloodstream," the doctor answered, putting it into terms he hoped the teen would be able to understand.

"How long do the dialsysis treatments take and will Sam have to go through it indefinitely?" John asked, wanting to make sure he understood the process before agreeing to the doctor's request.

"Usually, it is performed several times a week and lasts for four to five hours at a time," Dr. Gordon replied in answer to John's question. "As for how long Sam has to go through the treatments, it all depends on how well he responds to the treatment."

"So, uh, when do you want to do the surgical procedure?" John asked, glancing towards the door as it opened to see Bobby entering the room after having spent a few hours getting some sleep in the waiting room at his request.

"Surgical procedure? What the hell are you idjits talking about?" Bobby asked apprehensively as he looked from one man to the other.

"The red blood cell transfusion isn't working," John answered, swiping a hand across his eyes which were beginning to mist over with tears. 'They're going to have to put the little man on dialysis."

"Damn it. I was hoping the kid wouldn't have to suffer through that procedure," Bobby swore as he beheld the youngest Winchester with sorrow laden eyes.

"That makes four of us," the doctor said as he glanced at the hunter. "But it really is Sam's best chance of survival. I would like to do the relatively minor surgical procedure within the next hour or two if that is okay?"

"Yeah, it will give us a little time to spend with Sammy before you have to take him to the O.R.," John agreed knowing that he didn't have any other choice since his son's life could very well depend on having the procedure done.

"Okay, I'll go get things set up," Dr. Gordon stated, quietly exiting the room to give the family some time alone together.

"De, I'm scared," Sammy whimpered, reverting to the nickname he used to use for his brother when he was younger as he looked up at Dean with dewy eyes. He had been listening to the conversation between the adults and was now terrified of having the minor operation.

"Awww kiddo, you don't have to be scared," Dean voiced past the lump in his throat as he climbed up into Sammy's bed and pulled his baby brother into his arms. "It's just a minor procedure and you won't even feel it."

"You pr-promise?" Sam gasped, clutching his stomach area as a sudden pain shot through his abdominal cavity.

"Yeah Champ, I promise," Dean answered, alarmed by the way his brother was gasping at the pain he was now experiencing.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts really bad," Sammy voiced, just before his bowels voided unexpectedly, causing the youngest Winchester's face to redden with extreme embarrassment.

"It's okay son, there's no reason for you to be embarrassed. It could have happened to any of us," John soothed as he bent down and kissed his youngest on the forehead before turning towards his hunting mentor. "Bobby, will you go tell the nurse we need some clean bed linens and pajamas for Sammy?"

"Sure thing John," Bobby answered, silent slipping from the room as John began to undress his youngest son while Dean went to the bathroom to get him a washcloth.

Returning moments later with a nurse in tow, Bobby stood out of the way as the nurse took over, helping to sponge bathe Sammy and re-dress him before eventually changing the sheets on his bed. Once her charge was once again resting comfortably, she took his vitals and then left the room.

"How you feeling Tiger?" John asked, pulling up a chair to childs beside and grasping Sam's small hand in his large one.

"M'tired Daddy," Sam answered, his eyes beginning to droop as exhaustion took hold once again.

"S'okay son, just try to get some sleep. We'll all be here when you wake up," John encouraged, knowing that rest was the best thing for his baby right now, especially considering he would be undergoing the surgical procedure within the hour. Sitting back, he silently prayed that Sam was strong enough to go through the medical procedure without encountering any complications.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Pain Within Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Please remember that I have no medical knowledge and forgive any glaring errors in treatment.

**~~~~Supernatural~~~~**

**Previously: **_"S'okay Tiger, just try to get some sleep. We'll all be here when you wake up," John encouraged, knowing that rest was the best thing for his baby right now, especially considering he would be undergoing the surgical procedure within the hour. Sitting back, he silently prayed that Sam was strong enough to go through the medical procedure without encountering any complications._

Sitting outside of the operating room where the minor surgery was being performed approximately forty five minutes later, Bobby thrummed his fingers on the wooden arm of the chair he was sitting in while John and Dean paced back and forth across the tiled floor. The doctor had advised the Winchesters to stay in their room, but being the stubborn assed hunters that they were, the two elder Winchesters had refused, stating that they had to be near the baby of their family.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Dean asked as he stopped pacing long enough to glance at the O.R. door. "Sammy's been back there forever."

"Calm down Dean, it hasn't been all that long since they took the little man back, so just relax" John stated nervously as he glanced at his watch for what must have been the fifteenth time.

"Maybe Dean would calm down some if you'd take your own advice, ya idjit," Bobby informed the anxious father with a roll of his eyes. "I swear, you two are worse than any mother hen I ever met."

Realizing that Bobby was right, John forced himself to sit down and take a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. He was about to make a remark about Bobby being pretty damn anxious himself when he noticed the door open and saw Sam's doctor come walking into the room, tugging a green surgical cap off of his light blonde hair as he walked.

Barely allowing enough time for the doctor to enter the door before rushing over towards the medical professional, Dean frantically asked, "How is he Doc, how's my baby brother?"

"You can relax Dean, Sam is doing fine. He came through the surgery with flying colors," the doctor answered the angst ridden teen with a smile before glancing at the other two men in the room and acknowledging them also.

"When can we see him?" John asked expectantly, placing an arm around Dean's shoulder and giving his eldest son a light squeeze.

"As soon as Sam's vitals stabilize and he wakes up, we'll be moving him back to your room," Dr. John Gordon answered the eager father. "Which, by the way, you two should be right now," he lightly admonished with a stern look since John and Dean were still struggling with their illness also.

"I'll make sure they get back there soon Doc." Bobby said as he reached out to shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you for taking such good care of our little Tiger.

"It was my pleasure," Dr. Gordon stated before excusing himself to go check up on Sam as well as a few other patients he was monitoring at the time.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Shivering slightly as he began to wake from his surgery, Sammy groaned upon feeling a slight discomfort in his arm and a dry taste in his mouth. He felt like his head was stuffed full of cotton and he could feel the beginnings of nausea creeping up on him. Needing to see his family, he opened his eyes and glanced around the room. "De'n …Daddy?," he croaked somewhat apprehensively, upon noticing an unfamiliar looking blurry figure standing before him.

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetie. You need to try and relax. You've just got out of surgery," the recovery room nurse voiced as she checked the readings closely on the heart monitor that was constantly checking Sam's vitals before checking the pulse oximeter clipped to his right index finger to make sure it was snug.

"C-cold," Sammy murmured, with a yawn as he reached up to try and tug away the irritating oxygen mask that was covering his mouth.

"Here, let me get that for you honey," Terry, the recovery room nurse, stated as she removed the oxygen mask from Sammy's face after checking his oxygen stats to make sure his oxygen saturation levels were normal. Once she had the oxygen equipment put away, she grasped the extra blanket from the bottom of Sammy's bed and tugged it up over her patient and tucked it in around him to ward off the tremors he was exhibiting from being cold.

"Th-thanks," Sammy mumbled, just before his face paled significantly as the taste of bile began to rise up his throat.

Knowing what was about to happen, the recovery room nurse quickly snatched up the emesis basin from the bedside table and held it under her patient's mouth while raising Sammy's head slightly at the same time.

Gagging as the vomit spewed forth from his mouth, Sammy began to cry, wishing his big brother was by his side. Dean would make everything all right.

"Shhh, don't cry honey, you'll be alright," Terry cooed, trying to soothe her patient as best she could. It always broke her heart to see the little ones suffering after surgery. Waiting for the bout of nausea to pass, she helped Sammy to relax back against the bed once again before grasping a wet cloth to wipe his mouth off and was grateful to see her young patient fading off to sleep once again.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Becoming more antsy as the time passed by, Dean was about to climb out of his bed and storm down to the recovery room area when the door to the room finally opened and two orderlies entered into the room pushing a gurney between them with his sleeping baby brother laying upon it. Noticing just how pale the kid looked, Dean immediately hissed in concern. "Sammy?"

"Try not to be too concerned," Dr. Gordon stated as he entered into the room carrying Sammy's chart in his hands. "Sammy had a little problem with nausea as he woke from the anesthesia, but he's doing fine now."

"Then why is he still sleeping?" John asked with anxiety evident in his voice as he watched the orderlies transfer Sammy from the portable gurney onto his hospital bed.

"John, it's not unusual for a patient to feel groggy after having surgery since it is a common side effect of anesthesia. Sam may feel drowsy or weak for several days, but I can promise you, it is nothing to be too concerned about," Dr. Gordon informed the worried father.

"Do I need to wake him every so often just in case…?" John's voice trailed off, not wanting to even think about something going wrong.

"It would probably be a good idea to wake him later to see if you can get him to drink a little juice or eat something," Dr. Gordon replied as he hooked Sam back up to the monitoring equipment in his room. "I'm sure his mouth is going to be very dry from the anesthesia."

"Okay, then I'll try to get him to wake up and drink something within the next hour or two," John said as he brushed his fingers through his child's chestnut brown hair. "What about the dialysis treatments you mentioned? When will you have to start that?"

"I am hoping that Sam will be strong enough to start the process no later than tomorrow morning," Dr. John Gordon answered knowing they needed to get the dialysis sessions started as quickly as possible. The longer they waited, the worse it would be on his young patient.

"Hey Doc, how long will it take for Sammy to have the dialysis treatments you mentioned earlier?" Bobby inquired, needing to know.

"Typically, it can take anywhere from three to five hours," the doctor answered the grizzled hunter as he thought about the question.

"Damn, how do you expect kids to sit there for that long?" John asked, knowing he would have a hell of a time trying to keep Sammy sitting still long enough for the treatment to be given.

"I know it seems like a long time John, but we'll set up a television in the dialysis room for Sam to watch or there will be some books that he can look at." Dr. Gordon explained to alleviate the father's concern.

"Can we go in there with him, Doc?" Dean asked, hating the fact that Sammy would have to go to another room to get his treatments done. It just about killed him to be separated form Sammy for any length of time

"I'm sorry Dean, but I can only allow your father to go in the room with Sam. But, your brother will be able to see you through a large glass window if you'd like to sit outside the room and keep him company. The room will also have an intercom so the two of you can converse with each other.

"Okay, that sounds good" Dean replied somberly, a little despondent over the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to be in the same room with his baby brother. At least he would still be able to talk to Sammy.

"Okay, unless you have any more questions, I'll leave you gentleman alone so you can get some rest," the doctor informed the weary hunters.

"Thanks Doc, I think we're good," John retorted, as he pulled up a chair to sit by his youngest child's bedside. He would be watching over his baby boy for the foreseeable future.

**TBC. **_Sorry it is so short, but it is late and I didn't want to make you wait any longer for an update_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Pain Within **Ch. 9

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Once again, I have no medical knowledge so please forgive glaring errors in treatment.

**~~~~Supernatural~~~~**

**Previously**_**: **__"Thanks Doc, I think we're good," John retorted, as he pulled up a chair to sit by his youngest child's bedside. He would be watching over his baby boy for the foreseeable future._

"Sammy, it's time to wake up now kiddo," John voiced softly as he brushed a hand through Sammy's chestnut brown locks trying to get him to wake up since the doctor thought it would be a good idea to get him to drink some juice. He didn't want Sammy's mouth to become too dry and painful from the after-effects of the anesthesia.

"M'tired, jus' wan' sleep," Sammy mumbled incoherently, snuggling a little further under the light blue hospital blanket, coveting the warmth that it presented.

"I know you are, but you need to try and drink something for me Tiger," John said as he tried to rouse his son once again. Sammy would be having his first dialysis treatment in the morning and they needed to get some nourishment into him as soon as possible.

"Don' wanna," Sammy sighed, emitting a big yawn without ever opening his eyes.

"Let me give it a try Dad," Dean said as he reached out for the cup of juice that had a straw placed in it to make it easier for Sammy to drink.

"Alright little man, time to open up," Dean said as he sat on the edge of Sammy's bed and placed a hand under his brother's head and gently lifted it up from the pillow.

"M'not thirsty De'," Sam complained as he obediently opened his mouth and allowed Dean to place the straw between his lips.

"I know you're not, but do it for me," Dean retorted, satisfied as he watched Sam begin to suck some of the apple juice up into the straw.

"Well I'll be damned," Bobby voiced as he watched Sammy do as requested by his big brother even though the kid had yet to fully awaken. Even with Sammy half asleep, Dean could still work his magic on the kid.

"Nothing to it," Dean grinned, ruffling his sibling's hair before nudging Sammy to take another sip. It felt good knowing that he could at least help his little brother now, since he couldn't be in the same room with him tomorrow during the dialysis procedure.

"Says you," John smirked, glad that Sammy had finally managed to get some of the juice in him. His youngest could sure be stubborn when he wanted to.

Snuggling closer to his brother as the sound of far away voices lulled him closer to sleep, Sam reached out and grasped the hem of his brother's shirt in his fist, something he did many times as a young toddler, before allowing himself to drift off completely.

"S'okay Tiger, I'm not going anywhere," Dean whispered as he nestled down into the bed and wrapped an arm around Sammy's waist. He would keep watch tonight and make sure his baby brother got a good night of sleep, as long as his stomach would leave him alone long enough to do so that is.

Walking over to grasp another blanket from the small closet in the hospital room, John unfolded it and placed it over both of his boys before tucking it in around them. Sure they were too big for him to do so, but hey, they were still his kids and he could baby them if he wanted to. Of course, his actions had nothing to do with the guilt he was still feeling over his boys getting so sick.

"Why don't we go get a cup of coffee while the boys sleep," Bobby encouraged as he stood up and stretched his weary frame. "It's going to be a long night."

"Yeah, sounds good," John agreed, taking one last look at his boys before turning off the overhead light leaving his boys bathed in the soft illumination of the night light at the head of his son's hospital bed. He just hoped he wouldn't catch flack from the night nurse for not being in bed himself. He really was beginning to feel better.

**~~Supernatural~~**

John was awakened early the next morning as the sound of soft soled shoes pattered across the floor. Opening his eyes, he glanced up from his own hospital bed to see a nurse quietly approaching the bed his sons slept in with a blood pressure cuff in her hands.

"Something wrong?" John inquired as he sat up in his own bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"No, I just needed to check Sam's vital signs to make sure he is up to having his dialysis treatment done this morning," the nurse answered as she grasped Sam's arm and wrapped the cuff around it, making sure not disturb either boy. "Sorry I woke you."

"S'alright," John voiced as he scooted out of the bed in his rumpled pajama scrubs and walked over to where his boys lay sleeping. Tugging a hand through his unkempt hair, he sighed as he thought about the treatment ahead and how it would affect his youngest child.

"So when does the doctor plan on doing the treatment?" John inquired in an angst ridden voice, as he noticed Bobby starting to awaken on the other side of the room.

"Sometime after breakfast, which should be arriving within the next few minutes," Nurse Lisa answered with a smile as she removed the cuff from Sam's arm. "Try not to worry John, everything will be alright."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," John agreed, walking over to sit down in the chair beside his son's bed. He couldn't help but notice how both of his boys looked so innocent in sleep.

Hearing the sound of the door open. Lisa glanced over to see a candy striper entered the room pushing a cart with the family's breakfast trays on it. Knowing that the family needed to spend a little time alone, she said, "Enjoy your breakfast, I'll be back in around an hour or so to get Sam for his treatment." With those words, she quietly left the room.

Reaching over to wake his boys as the nurse left, John whispered a silent prayer that Lisa was indeed right. He didn't think he could handle anything else going wrong. His family had already been through enough to last them a lifetime.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Once the family had finished their breakfast and Sam had been given a sponge bath, Lisa returned to the room pushing a wheelchair in front of her. "Hey sweetie, it's time for you to take a ride," she informed the youngest Winchester with the brightest smile she could muster.

"De, I'm scared," Sammy whispered, turning away from the nurse and towards his brother with tears shining in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, there's no reason to be scared little dude. Dad's gonna be in there with ya the whole time and I'll be right outside the window where you can see me," Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Sammy and hugged him tightly before releasing him.

"'Kay" Sammy replied, smiling somberly as he tried to hide his fears knowing that Dean wouldn't be such a big baby if Dean were in his shoes.

"And I'll be there for you too kiddo, you know that right?" Bobby asked as he reached down to pick the youngest Winchester up and place him in the wheelchair to keep John or Dean from having to transfer him. He wanted Sammy to know he had his full support as well.

"Yes Sir," Sammy answered as he sat back and tried to prepare himself for the day ahead. Glancug up at the nurse, he said, "I'm ready now."

"If you will, please follow me," Lisa stated to the others as she started pushing the wheelchair with her young charge sitting in it towards the door. Sammy was due in treatment in ten minutes as she needed to have him there on time.

Walking beside his brother as they traversed down the hall, Dean placed one hand on Sammy's shoulder and then started rambling about the things they were going to do together once he got out of the hospital. In doing so, he knew he could keep Sammy's mind off of where they were going, if only for a few short minutes. But all too soon, the small group found themselves stopping at the room where Sammy's treatment was to be done.

Kneeling down in front of his brother once again, Dean reached out to clasp the nape of Sammy's neck and give it a squeeze. "I want you to be a brave little man for me Sammy. Can you do that?" he asked as he brought Sammy's forehead forward to make contact with his own.

"Ye-yeah," Sammy whispered, taking comfort in the fact that Dean would be watching him through the window. He just hoped Dean couldn't feel the slight tremble running through his body right now.

Looking up and nodding his head that it was okay for the nurse to take Sammy away now, Dean stood and watched as Lisa pushed his baby brother into the dialysis room with his father following closely behind. Moving over a couple of feet to stand in front of the window, he swiped away the silent tears that were beginning to trail down his cheek as he watched Sammy transferred from the wheelchair onto the small bed in the room.

"He's going to be okay Ace," Bobby stated as he placed a comforting hand around Dean's shoulder and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Yes Sir, I know that. I just…I wish I could be in there with him," Dean stated so forlornly as he watched Nurse Lisa hooking up the machine that would clean the waste material from Sammy's blood.

Knowing there was nothing he could really say to make it better for Dean, Bobby stood shoulder to shoulder with the young hunter offering what little moral support he could in silence.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in the room with his youngest as Lisa connected the machine to the AV fistula in Sammy's arm, John's heart nearly shattered upon noticing the tears that were now streaming down Sammy's face. He knew his little one was petrified but didn't know what to say to make things better. Chewing on his bottom lip in angst, he suddenly noticed a rocking chair sitting in the corner of the room.

"Hey Lisa, do you think it would be okay for me to hold Sammy and rock him as he gets the treatment done?" John asked, his deep brown eyes pleading for understanding.

"Sure, I think that would be an excellent idea," Lisa answered as she walked over to get the wooden rocker. If being held would make her patient feel better, then she was all for it. Placing it in the most convenient position for the treatment to be done, she smiled as she watched John pick up his son and then sit down in the rocking chair Checking to make sure the tubing connecting Sammy to the dialyzer was undisturbed, she started the machine and then took a seat on the other side of the room to keep watch so as to make sure the process ran smoothly.

"Ya know Sammy, when you and Dean were little and not feeling well, your mother used to sing a song to try and make you feel better," John informed his youngest as he thought about Mary, wishing she were there with them now. She would know how to make things better for their baby boy.

"Sh-she did?" Sammy questioned with surprise, snuggling into his father's chest as his eyes traveled over to Dean who was watching through the window and waving at him. His dad rarely talked about his mom and he was glad just to have the chance to hear something about her.

"Yeah, it was a Beatles tune if I remember correctly," John stated as he began to hum the tune in his head as he gently rocked his baby boy. Before long, the sound of his voice could be heard singing as he launched into a rendition of _Hey Jude._

Closing his eyes, Sammy allowed himself to drift off contentedly knowing that he was cherished and that he was loved.

**TBC **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Pain Within **Ch. 10

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**~~~~Supernatural~~~~**

**Previously**_**: **__Closing his eyes, Sammy allowed himself to drift off contentedly knowing that he was cherished and that he was loved._

Standing outside the window as he watched his dad rocking Sammy, Dean couldn't stop the despondent sigh that escaped his mouth at the thought of it being his father in there with Sammy instead of him. He had always been the one to comfort Sammy every time the kid was sick and it was eating him up inside to have to stand on the sideline this time.

"Dean, you feeling alright? Bobby asked, turning a concerned eye toward Dean at hearing the somber sound that the teen had unwittingly emitted.

"Yeah, I'm okay Bobby. I just hate being stuck out here. I should be in there taking care of Sammy. It's not fair," Dean replied, placing a hand across his tender stomach. His stomach was beginning to churn once again and he wasn't sure if it was because of the illness or the fact that he wanted so badly to be in there with his little brother.

"Maybe we should go back to the room to wait on John and Sammy. You're looking a little too pale to me Ace," Bobby stated, noting the way the color had drained from Dean's face over the last few minutes.

"No, I'm alr-ahhhh," Dean hissed, curling his arms around his stomach as he leaned forward in an attempt to relieve the pain that was suddenly shooting through it.

"That's it Dean, I'm taking you back to the room whether you like it or not," Bobby voiced authoritatively as he wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders. "And don't even think about fighting me on this kid. Sammy is going to need you when his treatment is over and you won't be of any use to him if you're too damned sick to help him."

"'Kay," Dean whispered, knowing full well that Bobby was right. He wouldn't be able to help Sammy if he was flat on his back. And that wasn't his only concern since he knew he would also require the use of a commode soon with the way his stomach was rebelling on him right now.

Knocking on the window, Bobby waited for John to look up at him. "I'm going to take Dean back to the room," he called out, hoping the hunter would be able to hear him. He didn't want his friend to panic if he should look their way to find nobody standing there.

Nodding his head that he understood, John glanced at his oldest to see that Dean was looking rather peaked and it caused him own stomach to clench with worry knowing that Dean was still pretty sick himself. Tugging fingers through his hair, he knew he would have to trust Bobby to take care of his oldest for him right now because there was just no way he was leaving Sammy while the ten year old was in the middle of his dialysis treatment. Watching as Bobby and Dean walked away, he could only hope that Dean would recover soon. He damn sure didn't want to deal with both of his children having to endure the dreaded dialysis sessions.

**~~~~Supernatural~~~~**

As he and Bobby slowly made their way back to the room, Dean breathed deeply through his nose as he tried to fight off the pain of the cramps that were assaulting him full force now. He had thought he was over the damn illness after not experiencing any symptoms for the last few hours and it ticked him off to find out that he was wrong. He was sick and tired of being sick and the last thing he wanted was to be hooked up to another I.V. or given one of those damn suppositories that the doctor seemed to think he needed. Breathing a sigh of relief as the room came in sight, Dean gasped as he was suddenly assaulted by a vicious cramp that had him doubling over in pain.

"Dean?" Bobby queried anxiously as he wrapped a supportive hand around Dean's arm to keep him from falling to the waxed floor.

"Bathroom," Dean panted, breaking out in a cold sweat and praying that he would make it in time to keep himself from being mortally embarrassed.

Rushing Dean along as fast as he could, Bobby through open the hospital room door and got Dean over to the bathroom. Not bothering to worry about the boy's modesty, he yanked Dean's pajama bottoms down quickly and eased the young hunter back onto the commode just in time to keep from splattering the floor with bodily fluids. Wincing at the sound and the smell, he had started to back out of the small bathroom when he heard Dean starting to gag.

"Oh shit," Bobby groaned knowing exactly what was about to happen. Grabbing the small trashcan in the corner of the bathroom, he raised it to Dean's mouth just in time for the eldest of the Winchester boys to throw up in it. Fighting off the urge to gag himself, Bobby rubbed the teen's back as he waited for Dean to stop heaving.

Once Dean had finished puking, Bobby took away the small trashcan and then grabbed a clean washcloth from off the sink and ran it under cool water, making sure to wring out the excess water before handing it over to Dean.

"Damn boy, when you get sick, you sure do go all out don't ya," Bobby mused worriedly as the young hunter wiped his mouth. He couldn't help but wonder if he should get the doctor to check on Dean. He was drawn out of the musing when he heard the sound of Dean's tired voice.

"Bobby, could you, uh, give me a minute?" Dean asked as he motioned towards the door with a nod of his head. No way was he going to clean himself up with the grizzled hunter standing there in the bathroom with him.

"Yeah, sure kid," Bobby answered, making his way out of the small bathroom. "Just holler if ya need me."

"M'okay, but thanks," Dean replied, waiting for the man to close the bathroom door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly took care of business and then hoisted his pajama bottoms back up before Bobby became worried. He had more than enough embarrassment in the last few days to last him a lifetime. Pushing open the door upon finishing, he was grateful when Bobby reproached and wrapped an arm around his waist to help him over to the bed. His legs felt like jelly and he wasn't sure he could have made it there under his own steam.

"Okay, in you go Ace," Bobby voiced as he helped Dean climb onto the bed before pulling the blankets up around the young man and tucking him in. He couldn't help but smile as the young hunter mumbled his thanks and then swiftly faded off to sleep. Hopefully by the time he awakened again, Sam would be back in the room.

**~~~~Supernatural~~~~**

Later that afternoon found Dean wide awake and feeling much better as he waited for his baby brother to awaken. Sam had been returned to the room a few hours earlier after having finished his dialysis treatment and had as of yet to wake up and it was driving Dean insane. Deciding to do something about it, Dean climbed out of his own bed and made his way over to his sibling's bedside.

"Hey Sammy, time to wake up now little Dude," Dean prodded as he stood beside his baby brother's bed. "This Rip Van Winkle routine of your's is getting kind of old ya know."

"Dean, leave your brother alone," John chided as he placed the Car and Driver magazine he was reading on the window sill and walked over to where his boys were. "He needs his rest."

"But Dad, Sammy's been sleeping for a long time now. I'm worried about him." Dean retorted worriedly as he carded his fingers lightly through his baby brother's chocolate colored locks.

"I know you are, but the treatment was a little rough on Sammy and took a lot out of him so he needs all the rest he can get right now to recuperate," John voiced as he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders in support. "He'll wake up when he's ready."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just…." Dean's voice trailed off as he watched Sammy's eyes begin to slowly open and gaze around the room before settling on him.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Dean asked, a huge smile lighting up his face as seeing his brother somewhat awake.

"M'tired and my head hurts a little," Sammy answered lethargically as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"That's a side effect of the treatment, Tiger." John informed his youngest as he reached out to palm Sam's cheek with his calloused hand. "You'll feel better in a few hours."

"Mmmhmmm," Sammy agreed, his eyes closing in slumber once again. He was just too weak to stay awake any longer.

"Sleep well Sport," John voiced affectionately before bending down to lightly kiss his youngest on the forehead. Tucking the blankets around Sam to make sure he stayed warm, he then turned his attention to Dean.

"Okay Ace, time for you to get some rest also," John told his oldest as he grasped Dean by the arm to help him over to his own bed.

"But Dad, I slept earlier," Dean rebutted, wanting to stay close to Sammy in case his little brother woke up again.

"And you're going to get some more sleep now," John declared in a no nonsense voice as he kept Dean moving towards the bed. "Don't think I didn't notice how rough you looked earlier."

"Yes Sir," Dean grumbled knowing he had no choice bvut to follow orders since his Dad was in overprotective mode. Climbing into the bed once again, he rolled onto his left side where he could keep and eye on Sammy for the rest of the evening. Against his wishes though, he soon found his own eyes growing heavy and eventually succumbed to the throes of sleep.

**TBC Sorry for the wait, it is hard to find time to write at this time of year. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Pain Within **Ch. 11

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:** _Climbing into the bed once again, Dean rolled onto his left side where he could keep and eye on Sammy for the rest of the evening. Against his wishes though, he soon found his own eyes growing heavy and eventually succumbed to the throes of sleep._

Watching both of his boys a few hours later from the corner of the room where he was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair, John knew he would have to wake them up soon. Somebody from the cafeteria would be arriving soon with their food trays since it was nearing evening time and his boys needed to eat if they were going to get stronger. Of course, he also knew that he would basically have to threaten them to eat since the food they were being served was so bland, but it had to be served that way to keep from irritating their sensitive stomachs.

Tugging his fingers through his dark unkempt hair, John wondered how long it would be before his children, especially Sammy, would be released from the hospital. They were running a high chance of getting caught with the fraudulent insurance claim he filed the longer they stayed. Sure, the insurance cards weren't that old yet and it was basically the first time they had used them, but he had failed to make that initial payment and he was sure the insurance company would let the hospital know posthaste that they wouldn't be paying the bill. He was so lost in thought that John failed to notice when the door opened and someone stepped inside.

"John, is everything okay with the rugrats?" Bobby asked worriedly upon walking through the door to notice that the boys' father seemed somewhat agitated. He hoped neither child had taken a turn for the worst in his absence. He had only been gone long enough to take a shower and to get a bite to eat on his way back.

"Yeah, they're fine Bobby," John replied as he scrubbed a hand across the five o'clock shadow of a beard that now adorned his lower facial area.

"Then what's the problem? And don't tell me it's nothing, ya idjit," Bobby groused knowing that something was bothering the younger hunter.

"I'm worried about the hospital finding out that the insurance I filed isn't legit. Maybe I should just take them and leave. The last thing I need is CPS or the law getting involved. I'm not going to chance losing my boys," John answered worriedly. He knew the consequences could be dire with Sam still possibly needing dialysis, but what other choice did he have if he was going to keep his boys.

"Yeah, about that…I kind of told the hospital not to file on your insurance and send the bill to me instead," Bobby voiced as he pulled the trucker's cap from his head and twisted it nervously in his hands.

"What the hell did you do that for Singer?" John queried in a low voice, trying not to awaken his sons. "You know how I feel about charity."

"Damn it John, it ain't charity. I love those kids like they're my own and I did it for them."

"And I suppose you got this huge wad of cash just lying around to pay the bill too huh," John surmised with a doubtful huff.

"I do pretty good with my salvage business if you must know. And I've also got some connections who owe me a huge favor and I plan on collecting from them too," Bobby retorted gruffly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Bobby, I can't allow you to…"

"It ain't your choice ya idjit so just quit your yapping and accept the fact that there are others out there who care about those boys lying there on the bed just as much as you do." Bobby grumbled as he stabbed John in the chest with his finger. "Now, I don't want to hear anymore about it, if ya know what's good for you ya stubborn jackass."

Any reply John might have made was silenced as a knock on the door sounded in the small room before it was pushed open, a knock which both hunters would be eternally grateful for.

"Sorry to bother you gentlemen, but it is time for dinner," the young hospital volunteer said with a smile as she pushed a small cart into the room with three meal trays upon it. "Enjoy your meals."

"Thanks," John stated, returning the smile to the young lady who was dressed in a knee length pink skirt and striped pink and white shirt. Watching until the candy striper exited the room, John then walked over to the small cart and lifted one of the lids to see a meal of steamed fish, low fat cottage cheese, some kind of creamed soup, and soft cooked green beans. _"Great, the boys are just gonna love that meal, NOT!"_ John thought to himself with a grimace. Hell, he didn't even know if he'd be able to stomach it himself.

"Ewww, what is that awful smell?" Dean questioned with a yawn as he sat up in the bed and rubbed the grit from his eyes after awaking to an odoriferous smell wafting about in the room.

"That would be your lunch, Ace," Bobby stated with a deadpan expression as he looked at the teen, happy to see he had some color in his cheeks after his earlier bout with sickness.

"Oh hell no, I am not eating that crap," the fourteen year old stated vehemently as he looked at the food in disgust.

"You will eat at least some of it kiddo," John retorted as he gave his son a stern look.

"But Da'ad"

"Don't but Dad me, you'll do as I say," John grunted as he pushed one of the small portable tables in the corner of the room over to Dean's bed and placed a meal tray on it. "The only way you're going to rebuild your strength is by eating, so get to it boy,"

"Yes Sir, Dean grumbled as he picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup and took a small sip, wishing for all that he was worth that it was a big juicy steak.

"Hey Bobby, do you mind getting Sam's tray ready while I wake him up?" John asked the grizzled hunter. Hearing Bobby give an affirmative reply, he strode towards his youngest child's bed once Dean had started eating. Sitting gingerly on the side of the bed, John brushed the honey brown bangs back from his son's forehead. "Hey Tiger, time to wake up now," John voiced as he gave Sam's arm a gentle shake. Smiling as his baby boy sighed contentedly and leaned into his touch, John watched with a smile as Sammy's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Champ, time for you to try to eat something," John said as he adjusted the head of Sammy's bed so he could eat.

"'Kay Dad," the ten year old replied as he stretched.

"Here you go, Munchkin," Bobby murmured, moving the potable tray into position over Sam's bed so the child could eat comfortably.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby," Sam said as he lifted the lid off the tray, the smell of the food causing his stomach to clench uncomfortably.

"I know it doesn't look good kiddo, but I want you to try a few bites for me," John voiced as he reached out to palm Sam's cheek in comfort.

"Yes Sir," Sam stated, giving Dean a woeful look and then forking a small piece of the steamed fish and lifting it to his mouth. Grimacing at the taste, he took another bite before swallowing down some of the skim milk that came with his meal. Reaching for the spoon to try the soup, he cried out in pain as his stomach cramped violently,

"Sammy?" Dean queried anxiously pushing himself from his bed as his brother's face paled significantly.

"Daddy, bathroom" Sam gasped as the pain nearly cut him in two. He knew he was about to let go from the backend and didn't know how long he could hold it in.

Picking his youngest son up and running towards the bathroom with Sam cradled in his arms, John has just gotten Sammy seated on the commode when Sam's bowels let lose with vengeance causing the youngest Winchester to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, I know it hurts," John cooed as he pulled Sammy towards his chest and rubbed his back as he was assaulted by wave after wave of agony. Cupping the nape of Sam's neck in support, John looked back at Bobby. "Could you…"

"I'm on it," Bobby stated as he shuffled out of the room to go get the doctor.

"Dad, is Sammy okay?" Dean questioned in an angst filled voice as he stood at the bathroom door in his pajamas. He couldn't stand the sight of his baby brother in pain.

"He will be Ace," John answered with a tight smile as he looked up at his oldest, wondering where in the hell the doctor was. That thought was soon answered as Dr. John Gordon sidled into the small bathroom carrying a syringe filled with medication.

"Here, this ought to help," Dr. Gordon stated as he pressed the needle into the catheter that was still in Sam's hand for drawing blood and dispensed the medication. "I'll go get Nurse Lisa to come in and help clean Sam up so we can get him back to bed."

"S'okay doc, I've got him," John said to let the doc know he didn't need any help.

"Well, if you're sure. I'll just go get an IV set up so we can get Sam started on nutrients since it's obvious his system can't handle even bland foods yet," The doctor stated as he stood up to leave the room.

"Hey Doc, can you see about getting me a juicy steak with some A1 sauce or something too?" Dean asked with hope.

"Sorry Dean, but your diet still stands, only bland foods for now," the doctor replied.

"Damn," the teen swore with a sigh. He was really hoping for some good food. Watching as the doctor left the room to get the necessary equipment for Sam's IV, he then entered the small bathroom to help support Sam while his Dad cleaned Sammy up and gave the child a sponge bath.'

"Okay Tiger, let's get you back to bed," John voiced softly after he finished bathing Sammy and then picked his youngest back up and carried him over to the small hospital bed where the doctor was waiting to set up the IV. Noticing Sam yawn as he inserted the IV, Dr. Gordon looked at Sam's family and informed them that the medication was making Sam groggy so he'd most likely sleep for a while.

"Thanks Doc," Bobby stated with a handshake as he escorted the doctor to the door of the room after Dr. Gordon checked Sam's vitals

"I'm happy to help anytime, that's what I'm here for. Just have me paged if Sammy has any more problems," the doctor stated just before leaving the room so the family could spend some time alone together before Sam's next dialysis session.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Pain Within **Ch. 12

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:** _"I'm happy to help anytime, that's what I'm here for. Just have me paged if Sammy has any more problems," the doctor stated just before leaving the room so the family could spend some time alone together before Sam's next dialysis session._

Sitting beside the hospital bed as Sam had what would hopefully be his last round of dialysis treatment, John light carded his fingers through his youngest child's chestnut colored hair as he slept. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this Sammy. It's my fault you ended up so sick. If only we hadn't stopped at that diner…" His mind drifted off as John thought about all the _'if only's' _they had had in their lives, making him wish for what could have been.

Drawn out of his thoughts by a rustling sound, John looked down at the small hospital bed to see his youngest son waking. "Hey there Tiger, did you have a good nap?" John asked softly, plastering a smile on his face as he reached out to caress Sammy's right cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"M'okay Daddy. When can we go back to see Dean?" Sammy answered with a yawn, not noticing the slight pang of regret that crossed his father's face at hearing the words.

"In just a few minutes. See, here comes the nurse now." John replied as he watched Nurse Lisa approaching to disconnect Sam from the dialyzer machine. Lisa had been Sam's nurse since he had started the treatments and John really appreciated the way that she focused on making sure Sammy felt secure and unafraid while under her care.

"Hey Champ, you did fantastic today with the treatment. What do you say we get you unhooked from this thing and get you back upstairs to that big brother of yours?" Lisa cooed as she smiled at her young patient.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Sam answered as he watched Lisa start shutting down the machine so she could de-connect him from the tubes that led to the fistula in his arm. "Dean will really like seeing you again because he thinks you're hot."

"Sammy!" John gasped aloud, as his cheeks tinged a slight pinkish hue. "You shouldn't say things like that to a woman. It's impolite."

"Nah, it's okay," Lisa informed Sam with the wink of an eye to let him know that everything was alright. "A girl always likes to know that she still has what it takes to catch the eye of the younger generation, especially when they are as cute as you and your brother."

"Ew gross, girls are yucky," ten year old Sam replied as he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"You won't think so in a few years to come, Little One," Lisa retorted as she finished up by checking Sam's vital signs to make sure that the treatment hadn't been too rough on his small body."

"Nuh uh, I am never going to like girls," Sammy retorted with the sound of firm conviction in his voice. Girls always wanted to do stupid things like kissing and no way was he doing something like that.

"You just keep thinking that way kiddo," John stated with a grin as he picked his youngest up off the bed and placed him in the wheelchair to be taken back to his room. He didn't need his hand full with two sons chasing after the women.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Sitting up in the bed as the door to the hospital room opened, Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his baby brother finally being escorted through the wooden door. Dean, who had been unable to attend Sam's dialysis session because of being assessed by his own doctor, had officially been released as a patient a few moments earlier, and he hoped they would soon release his sibling also. He was so damn sick and tired of being in the hospital and couldn't wait to get in the Impala again to enjoy the freedom of the road, even if it was just to make the short drive back to their motel.

"So, what did the doctor say, does Sammy have to undergo any more treatments? Dean asked impatiently as he swung his legs back and forth while sitting on the bed.

"Jeez, Ace, you need to calm down a little. The Doc hasn't even seen Sammy yet," John chided lightly, noticing that his son was now dressed in blue jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt instead of the regulation hospital gown.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's just….oh, hey Lisa," Dean stated seductively as he eyed the pretty nurse with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hi Dean, you're looking good today," Lisa stated as she noticed the healthy tone the young teen's skin held for the first time since the small family had been brought into the hospital.

"There's never been a day when I haven't looked this good," Dean announced with a wink as he brushed a hand through his slightly longer than usual blonde hair.

"Oh lord, just kill me now," Sam groaned upon hearing the remark as his father gently lifted him from the wheelchair and placed him back on his hospital bed. He so did not want to witness Dean making a play for his nurse.

"Ya know Dean, if only you were a few years older, I think I would have enjoyed getting to know you better. But since you're still just a young teen, I'll just have to content myself with taking care of this handsome little brother of yours," Lisa said as she hooked up the IV once again before tucking the blanket in around her young patient.

"Way to go little dude, you're already a hit with the woman," Dean smirked as he walked over to San's bed and nudged him on the blanket covered knee. "But then how could you not be with an awesome brother like me?"

Any reply Sam might have made was stopped as the door to his room opened and his doctor strolled in, followed by Bobby, who happened to be carrying a couple of steaming hot cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling after your treatment this afternoon?" Dr. John Gordon asked as he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and warmed it before placing it to Sam's chest to listen to his heart and lungs.

"M'okay I guess," Sam answered a little warily as he looked glanced up at the doctor. He hoped the man wasn't there to shove anymore needles into him. He had had enough of those in the last couple of days to last a lifetime!

"That's good to hear. I've checked the results of your latest blood test and I'm happy to say that things are looking much better. Your output has increased and your liver seems to be functioning much better. I'm thinking that maybe we can release you in a day or two if we can get you back on solid foods again," John voiced with a smile as he reached out to brush away an errant strand of hair that had fallen into Sam's eyes.

"That's great to hear Doc, I can never begin to thank you enough for all you've done for me and my boys while we've been here" John voiced, reaching out to shake the other man's hand while accepting a cup of coffee from Bobby with the other.

"No thanks is needed. It's my job," Dr. Gordon stated as he pumped John's hand firmly. "I'm going to have the kitchen send up some chicken brother for Sam a little later after he has had some time to rest. You need to encourage him to eat as much of it as possible. I need to see if his stomach can handle having liquids before trying him on soft solids in the morning."

"Don't worry Doc, I'll make sure he eats," Dean informed the doctor, never lifting his eyes from watching Sam who was now lightly dozing on the bed.

"I'm sure you will. And by the way, I've cleared it for you to stay here in the room with Sam until Sam is released as long as the other bed isn't needed by a patient," Dr. John Gordon stated as he prepared to leave so that he could check on his other patients as well. "I've seen how much of an calming effect you have on the little guy and know it would be in Sam's best interest for you to stay by his side."

"You're got that right Doc," Bobby informed the doctor as he escorted the physician to the door. "Sammy and Dean share a bond that will last them through whatever life chooses to throw at them.

"Yeah, I can tell that," John voiced with a smile before walking out the door. It felt good knowing that the young man he was treating would be so well taken care of once he was released from the hospital.

**TBC Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it was better than no chapter at all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Pain Within **Ch. 13

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously:** _"You're got that right Doc," Bobby informed the doctor as he escorted the physician to the door. "Sammy and Dean share a bond that will last them through whatever life chooses to throw at them."_

"_Yeah, I can tell that," Dr. Gordon voiced with a smile before walking out the door. It felt good knowing that the young man he was treating would be so well taken care of once he was released from the hospital._

Sitting on the edge of the bed a couple of days later as Dean helped him to get his shoes on, Sam was extremely glad to be finally getting out of the hospital. His stomach was still a little tender from all the trauma the E coli poisoning had put him through, but at least he was finally able to keep food down, something he was eternally grateful for since it meant he was finally being released from the doctor's care.

"All done kiddo," Dean stated with a smile as he finished tying Sam's shoes for him. "As soon as Dad and Bobby get back from signing your release papers, we can finally blow this joint."

"Thanks Dean," Sam responded with a dimpled smile of his own. He could have easily tied his own shoes as he had informed his sibling, but the mother hen in Dean wouldn't allow him to perform the small task since it would have _"put way too much pressure" _on his sore stomach muscles according to big brother.

"Anytime, Princess, You know I am at your beckon call," Dean jokingly stated with a bow, before reaching out to ruffle Sam's chestnut colored locks.

"I'm not a princess, jerk," Sam grumbled as he swatted his big brother's hand away and smoothed down his tussled hair.

"Sure ya are, bitch," Dean retorted, just as John and Bobby came walking back into the room followed by a burly orderly who was pushing a wheelchair before him.

"So, you boys ready to roll?' John queried with a smile of his own as he held up the release papers that were in his hand. He had been waiting for this moment since the day they had all been admitted. He hated hospitals with a passion and tried to avoid them at all costs, well, that is unless it came to the welfare of his sons.

"Do you even have to ask?" Dean replied with a sarcastic lilt to his voice.

"Watch your mouth, dude," John reprimanded lightly with a soft swat to the back of Dean's head.

"Yes Sir," Dean voiced automatically before turning his attention to his baby brother once again and motioning towards the wheelchair with a nod of his head. "Your chariot awaits _Princess _Samantha."

"Shut up, Dean" Sam mumbled, his cheeks tingeing slightly with embarrassment as he pushed himself up off the bed and swayed slightly from the dizziness that assaulted him upon obtaining the upright position.

"Whoa kiddo, let me help you," John said as he wrapped an arm around his youngest son's shoulder and steadied him before guiding Sam over towards the waiting wheelchair.

"Da'ad, I can do it," Sam complained, though he was secretly grateful for the help. He wasn't sure his were strong enough to support him for the walk just yet.

"I know you can Tiger, but how about you humor your old man for a change huh?," John retorted, lowering Sam gently into the chair before reaching down to place his feet on the foot pedals. He had come way too close to possibly losing his son and was going to coddle the kid whether Sammy liked it or not.

"Yes Sir," Sam replied, sitting back in the wheelchair with a relieved sigh as the orderly began to push him out the door and towards freedom.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Glancing into the rearview mirror as the sleek, black muscle car made it's way down the highway, John couldn't help but smile at the sight of his two boys in the backseat sleeping. Sam had fallen asleep leaning against his big brother's shoulder after only about an hour on the road and it hadn't take long for Dean to join him in slumber land. John knew the past few days had been pretty rough on his boys and it showed on their faces, even in sleep. Sighing audibly as he noted the dark smudges that still adorned Sam's face beneath his young eyes, John wondered how long it would be before his youngest was completely healthy once again.

"They're both going to be fine John. You heard Sam's doctor. A couple of weeks rest and the boys will be fit as fiddles, so stop worrying," Bobby asserted knowing John still blamed himself for the boys getting sick.

"I know, it's just that they never should have gotten so sick in the first place, Bobby. I should have…"

"It's time to put the should have's behind you, ya idjit. They'll only serve to drive you crazier than you already are," Bobby rebuked lightly with an amused tone to his voice to lighten the moment.

"Gee, thanks. I love you too," John retorted with a snort.

"John, what's important now is taking care of those boys and you're doing just fine with that," Bobby informed his hunting friend. "So quit being so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," John stated, glancing into the rearview mirror once again to see that his oldest was now awake and returning his gaze through the mirror. "Dean, is something wrong kiddo?"

"No Sir, I'm fine. You think we can find some place to eat soon? I'm starving!" Dean answered, carding his fingers through Sam's hair as his baby brother began to stir also.

"When aren't you starving, Dude?" Sam questioned with a yawn as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his fists as he glanced out the window to see where they were.

"He's got a point there, Ace," Bobby smirked with a wink as he turned in his seat to visually assess the boys. He wanted to make sure the ride wasn't being too hard on either one of them, especially Sammy.

"Hey, it takes a lot of work keeping this prime looking body in shape," Dean voiced, as he motioned to his lean sinewy form.

"I guess we better pull off at the next exit then and feed that prime body before it shrivels up and scares away the girls," John returned, much to the delight of Sam who was now giggling loudly at the comment.

"Wow Dad, I can feel the love. Thanks," Dean pretended to pout, relishing in the sound of laughter coming from Sam. It had been much too long since he had seen his little brother so happy.

"There's a Denny's up ahead. Is that okay with everyone?" John asked, ignoring Dean's comment as he slowed down and prepared to make the turn onto the off ramp of the interstate.

"Yeah, that sounds good," the others answered in unison knowing the restaurant served a big variety of food and that everyone could find something to suit their tastes.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Pulling into the full service restaurant's parking lot a couple of minutes later, John parked the classic back Impala as close to the restaurant as possible so Sam wouldn't have to walk far and turned off the engine. Opening the door, he watched the others do the same and wasn't a bit surprised when he saw Dean dash around the back of the car to stand at his baby brother's side.

"Come on, Tiger. It's time to chow down" Dean voiced, wrapping a supportive arm around Sam's shoulder as he started leading the small group toward the front door of the restaurant. He knew Sam was still petty weak and he didn't want to chance his brother falling and injuring himself.

Holding open the glass door, John ushered the others in before him and then followed behind Bobby as he led the small group to one of the booths near the back part of the restaurant where they could keep a close eye on everything going on. They had no sooner sat down when they noticed a waitress with shapely curves and a dazzling smile approaching.

"Good afternoon gentleman. What can I get for you to drink?" Kandi, the waitress, asked with her most cheerful smile as she handed each person a menu. Writing down the answers as each hunter responded in turn, the waitress left to get their drinks so that the group of four could peruse the menus.

Returning with the drinks just a moment later, the waitress sat down a cup of coffee in front of both John and Bobby and then Coca Colas in front of both Dean and Sam. "Are you gentlemen ready to order yet?"

"Yeah, I want one of your biggest burgers smothered in onions and a large heaping of fries," Dean answered quickly, his mouth salivating at just the thought of the food. He listened in then as Bobby and John both ordered a steak cooked medium well with a baked potato smothered in sour cream and butter and a garden salad on the side.

"And what can I get for you Sweetie?," the waitress asked looking at Sammy who had just placed his menu down on the table and glazed up at her with dewy blue-green eyes.

"I'd like a grilled chicken salad," Sam answered, to the total astonishment of Dean.

"Wh-what? Since when did you become a health nut kiddo?" Dean asked as the waitress sashayed away to place their orders, knowing that Sam usually ordered whatever he ordered when they ate out.

"Since now," Sam responded, shuddering at the thought of ever eating another hamburger again.

"Oh," Dean replied as he suddenly realized why Sam had ordered the salad. He couldn't blame Sam one little bit for being wary of hamburgers, especially after everything his younger sibling had been through because of the undercooked meat from that last eating establishment. Of course, he couldn't help but think it would be just a passing phase with his little brother.

Waiting for their food to arrive, John couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction in having his family together and back on the road once again. He was together with his boys and they were going to spend some down time just enjoying themselves as a family at Bobby's place. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**THE END:**

_I hope you didn't find the ending too rushed and I am sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't seem to get myself in the writing mood over the past week or so. Once again. thanks for all of the support you have given me with this story! You and your wonderful words are what keeps me writing!_


End file.
